The Cabin
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Our favorite Spirit detective team decides to rent a cabin for a weekend getaway.Yusuke and Kurama challenge Hiei and Kuwabara to a "friendly" competition.  What hijinks will ensue? HieixBara & YusukexKurama serious lemons and language, Yaoi!
1. The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rating: M for later chapters, mild laguage in this Chapter

Pairings: HieixKuwabara & YusukexKurama

"What did it for you?"

They are all sitting in from of a fire at the cabin they rented. Yusuke is leaning on Kurama, with this head in his lap. Kurama is stroking his head, which is not gelled up at the time (_a relief_) Kurama thought.

"I think it was 'Hey mirror guy take my life instead. That way Kurama can stay with his mom and still get his wish.'"

"That soon?"

"That soon."

"Wow."

"Well the first time I looked into your eyes, really looked and I say that they held so much compassion." Kurama added. Yusuke blushed. "Your eyes are your best feature. Every time I look into them I fall in love all over again,." He added.

Yusuke blushed a deeper scarlet. Almost as red as Kurama's hair.

"I think your best feature is your hair. It's the color of fire, of passion. I think it represents your loyalty to your friends, family and me."

Now it was Kurama's turn to blush.

"And you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, the color of precious emeralds."

"If you two are done…." Came a deep, sarcastic voice from the couch, "It's someone else's turn."

"Don't hate on us because we're in love Hiei." Yusuke teased

"Hn. Whatever. Your mushiness is making my stomach turn." He was splayed out on the couch in between his tall, muscular lover's legs. Kuwabara was absentmindedly stroking Hiei's soft peaks.

"Is that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" came Kurama's reply.

Hiei rolled his ruby eyes at the kitsune. "Whatever."

"Ok little man, when did you know Kuwabara was destined to be your pet forever?" Yusuke asked.

"Watch it Urameshi," Kuwabara warned playfully.

"That's none of your business, baka.

Awww come on Hiei," Yusuke prodded, "Unless you can't remember…"

"That reverse psychology wont work on me. However since you asked it was this statement: 'Hiei you're a little punk, and you always said mean stuff to me but deep down, I know you're a good guy'".

"Really?" Kuwabara stated intently at his lover, momentarily ceasing to stroke his hair.

"Yes," came the answer. Hiei nudged Kuwabara's hand, urging him to continue.

"How come?" asked Yusuke.

"That was the first time someone ever complimented my character. Up until then everyone always said I was 'evil', 'greedy', 'selfish' and so on."

He didn't mention how it started with Yusuke, trusting him to save all of them at the gate of betrayal. This both shocked and confused him. Why would anyone trust him, a low class wretch, a thug, a criminal?

"Hiei, you underestimate yourself. You've always had a code of honor. I could tell when I first met you." His lover reassured him.

"Hn."

"Your turn Kazuma," Kuwabara blushed, like he always did when people referred to him by his first name.

"Yeah _Kazuma_." Yusuke emphasized. This earned him a small ki blast from Kuwabara's possessive lover.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Nobody calls him that but me."

"And Shizuru."

"Hn."

"_Anyway" _Kuwabara interjected into their little back and forth match. "When I first saw you Hiei, I got a little tingly. I could feel your power, even though you were so short. Then when you sliced and diced that wannabe ice dragon, I saw how angry you were that he disposed of his own comrade like that. And you were so fast…."

"Alright Kuwabara get off his dick. Geez, stroke his ego anymore and he'll probably come!" Yusuke jested.

"You jealous?" Hiei taunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly shorty. My fox strokes my ego and anything else I tell him to."

"Anything?"

"_Anything_."

"Hn."

"You don't believe me?"

"No detective, I don't."

"Wanna bet?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You'd lose."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Bring it on, midget!"

"Whatever you say, detective."

Yusuke jumped to his feet. Kurama smiled and shook his head. Hiei smirked. Kuwabara turned his head to suppress a giggle. It was so obvious that Hiei was baiting him. Obvious to everyone except Yusuke.

_This is going to be interesting, _Hiei thought, suppressing a smile.

TBC

What hijinks will ensue this weekend at the cabin? Will Hiei accept Yusuke's bet? And What does Kuwabara have to say about all of this? Find out next time, in The Cabin!


	2. Kuwabara's Decision

Previously on _The Cabin:_

Yusuke: My fox strokes anything I tell him to.

Hiei: Whatever you say, detective.

Yusuke: You don't believe me?

Hiei: Not I don't

Yusuke: Bring it on, midget!

Hiei: _This should be interesting._

What will happen next?

"What are you talking about, detective?" Hiei asked, feigning disinterest.

"You said you wanted to see be best stroke. Well, let's do it!"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Just what do you have in mind, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Kuwabara will stroke Hiei and you will stroke me."

"WHAT?" shrieked Kuwabara, leaping from his spot on the couch, sending his lover reeling.

"What's the matter Kuwabara, you scared?" taunted Yusuke.

"Of course he isn't," Hiei growled in defense.

"Well, it's just, I never…in front of anyone before." He and Hiei preferred to keep their lovemaking private, unlike hentai Yusuke and his red-haired Kitsune, who would get it on practically anywhere and frequented "swinging" parties.

"Excuse us." Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's arm and practically dragged him into the kitchen.

"What's the matter with you? You're making me look foolish!"

"_You?_"

"Yes!"

"What about me? Did you even consider my feelings before you go putting me on display like some kind of trophy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not like that."

Kuwaba turned his back on him. Something he rarely did. It infuriated Hiei, usually leading to severe arguments. But right now he was too incensed to care.

**Meanwhile, In the living room…..**

"Yusuke, maybe we should drop it, it's not a good idea," Kurama said calmly.

"Why?" Yusuke turned to face him.

"I don't think Kuwabara is comfortable with the idea," Kurama stated, listening to the heated discussion going on in the kitchen.

"He's just being a big baby," Yusuke pouted.

"Not everyone is a comfortable with their sex lives as us. Kuwabara is not used to this, no matter what Hiei insists. I think we should respect his feelings Yusuke." His tone was soft but with a firmness that warned his mate that he would brook no arguments.

"OOOOKay," Yusuke sighed, acknowledging defeat.

"Don't worry, I'll more than make it up to you," Kurama cooed, licking his neck from the back and lightly fingering his erection, while grinding Yusuke's rear with his own stiffening member.

"Mmmmmm, you'd better,' Yusuke sighed, placing his hand over Kurama's.

**Back in the Kitchen….**

Hiei's temper flared at the sight of his lover's back. His fists were clenched, ready for a fight.

But then he stopped.

He _had_ been selfish and inconsiderate. He hadn't considered Kuwabara's feelings. Being human, he wasn't as comfortable or as open with his sexuality as demons were. He felt ashamed.

When he placed his hand on his love's shoulder, it wasn't the hard hand Kuwabara was expecting ready to yank him around. Hiei gently turned Kuwabara around to face him.

"I'm sorry. You are right. I totally didn't consider your feelings."

"It's ok," he sat down to face his mate. "Look, I'm not saying no. Just give me some time to think about it."

"Whatever you say," Hiei assured him, leaning in for a kiss. They walked out of the kitchen and were not prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Kurama was on his knees with Yusuke in his mouth. Yusuke was moving his hips in and out of his mouth and running his hands through his lovers fiery tresses.

"That's right fox boy, suck that cock…." Yusuke moaned.

"Let's not disturb them," Hiei whispered as they tiptoed around them.

Upstairs in the shower, Hiei scrubbed Kuwabara with his bare hands. He payed special attention to his nether region, stroking his lover's enormous cock and rubbing his balls.

"Mmmm," Kuwabara moaned as he stroked the sensitive area between his scrotum and ass.

"You like that?"

"I bet you're better than Kurama," Kuwabara sighed.

_Where did that come from? _

" Of course I am."

"Show me."

Almost before he got the words out of his mouth Hiei attacked his cock, licking the base and running his tongue along the underside.

"Uhhhhh….." Kuwabara moaned.

Hiei continued, swirling his tongue around the head and flicking it into the slit, all the while massaging his lover's testicles.

"Ohhhh Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed and began pumping his cock in and out of Hiei's mouth. "Take it…take all of it!"

Hiei took a deep breath and relaxed his throat muscles. It took a lot to deep throat Kazuma Kuwabara, wielder of the Jigen To.

He relaxed and gripped his lover's rock hard ass, sliding his finger into his ass to find his sweet spot.

"Ahhhhh Hiei, that's it!" Kuwabara shouted.

Now Hiei closed in for the kill. He released a small amount of ki into the finger that was stroking Kuwabara's prostate, hummed on his cock and squeezed his balls.

"Oooooh shit!...I'm going to…. Ahhhhhh!" Kuwabara screamed, shooting his jism all over the shower, his lovers face, hair and chest.

"Am I forgiven?" Hiei asked, a begging look in his ruby eyes.

"Of course," Kuwabara's voice was hoarse from screaming.

After washing his lover off and rubbing down with their favorite massage oil, the lovers changed into matching black silk pajamas.

"Tell Urameshi and Kurama I have reached my decision. But I'll need a stiff drink or two to loosen up."

OHO! What's this? Kuwabara is up to the challenge! What will Yusuke and Kurama say? Find out next time, on _The Cabin!_


	3. The Terms

"Well, I think it's safe to say they made up," Kurama chuckled.

"I'll say! Hiei did some serious apologizing," Yusuke laughed. They could hear their shower escapade from downstairs in the living room.

Hiei emerged from the bedroom, clad in a pair of black silk pajamas with the top open. He wasn't wearing underwear, which became obvious as he strolled closer.

"Is Kuwabara feeling better?" Yusuke asked innocently.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Kazuma is fine. I'll tell him you asked about him."

"We must apologize for making him uncomfortable," Kurama said. "We know he's shy."

"Kazuma is fine. In fact, he has decided to accept your offer."

"Really?" Yusuke asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes detective, unless you have reneged."

"Are you sure Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes Kurama. It was his suggestion. He just needs a stiff drink and something to _relax_."

"I see…." replied Kurama.

Kuwabara walked down the stairs and joined his mate.

"Awwww how cute," Yusuke teased, noting the matching pajamas.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said, rolling his eyes.

"What's this we hear from the twerp that you accepted our challenge?" Yusuke inquired.

"Yeah? What about it? You chicken out?

"Whatever!"

"Kuwabara, can I offer you a drink?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. I'll take a whiskey double on the rocks."

"That's a lot of liquor from a lightweight like you." Yusuke jeered.

"I'll handle it!" Kuwabara glared, turning pink.

"Here's your drink Kuwabara." Kurama said handing him a drink. Hiei noticed him adding a blue liquid from a vial and swirling it, giving him a nod of approval.

Kuwabara took a long sip. "Mmmmm. What brand is this?"

"Jack Daniels. Very popular in America," Kurama replied.

He downed the rest in two gulps. "One more."

"A single this time," advised Hiei.

"You got it." Kurama poured a single and added only a couple of drops of the blue liquid.

Kuwabara swirled the ice in his glass. "So Urameshi what did you have in mind?"

"Like I said you would give Hiei and hand job and Kurama would do me."

"That's hardly fair Yusuke," Kurama commented.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"What he means is that you have no chance at winning. You are a rookie and my kitsune has 1000 years experience."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Simple. You can't win." Yusuke said smugly.

"Is that a fact detective?" challenged Hiei.

"Yeah, shorty."

"Bring it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Actually, you should be addressing me Kuwabara," Kurama stated calmly.

"Fine. But why just stop at hand jobs? Let's do triple threat."

"Hn," Hiei smirked.

"Triple threat, what's that?" Yusuke asked.

"First a hand job, then a blow job, and last who can fuck their partner into oblivion!"

Three pairs of eyes studied him in shock.

Kuwabara stared back at the emerald, ruby, and chocolate eyes that were fixed on him.

"Pardon?" Kurama inquired, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You heard me, fox." Kuwabara met his gaze.

"Are you willing to go that far?" Hiei asked, gently touching his lover's arm.

"Yeah, Kuwabara. That's a big leap from someone afraid to touch his man's dick in public." Yusuke chimed in.

"Shut up," Kuwabara said. "I'm a real man, and a real man always keeps his word. Let's do this." Kuwabara's tone was final.

"I guess that settles it then," Kurama mused.

"Yes, so what's your plan detective?" Hiei directed his question at Yusuke.

"Well…you know me…"

"He doesn't have one of course." Hiei said knowingly.

"Well," Kuwabara said, feeling braver by the minute, "It's Friday. How about we do one event a night? Tonight will be the hand jobs and Sunday will be the main event."

Hiei stared at his lover in blatant admiration. He was utterly speechless.

"Sounds like an excellent plan Kuwabara," Kurama commented.

"So what are the terms?" Hiei asked.

"Hmmm. If we win, then you have to cook for us every Sunday Kuwabara." Yusuke stipulated. It was a well known fact that Kuwabara's skills in the kitchen can rival a master chef's.

"And you both have to accompany us to the theater once a month," Kurama chimed in. Both Yusuke and Hiei rolled their eyes at this.

"Fine. We accept." Hiei spoke for the pair.

"And if we win, you have to clean our house, mow our lawn and wash our car weekly," Hiei stated, after conferring with Kuwabara.

"Done," said Yusuke.

"How will we judge the winner?" asked Kurama

"We are all honorable men, as well as friends. So we will rely on the honor system." stated Kuwabara.

"You got it."

"Sure."

"Hn."

"And for the 'demonstrations'?" asked Kurama, a stickler for the details.

"Well for the first event, hands and lube only," stated Kuwabara.

"For the second event," added Yusuke, "any flavors, foods or other 'mouth enhancers' will be allowed."

"And for the final even, no holds barred, anything and everything goes," stipulated Hiei.

"Done," said Yusuke.

"Agreed," said Kurama.

Everyone turned their attention to Kuwabara, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok," said Kuwabara. "So Who's first?"


	4. First Event

_**Guys, I neglected to mention this but Please Please Please Review! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**_

Chapter 4: First Event

**Last time on **_**The Cabin**_

**Kuwabara: Let's Do a triple threat!**

**Kurama: Pardon?**

**Kuwabara: First a hand job, second a blow job, and last who can fuck their lover into oblivion!**

"**You got it!"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Hn."**

**Kuwabara: OK, so who's first?**

**What will happen now?**

"Kurama, perhaps you should to show the amateur how it's done." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, gauging his reaction.

Kuwabara did not rise to the bait. In fact, he agreed. "Yeah, show this young whippersnapper how it's done."

"Gladly." Kurama approached Yusuke from behind and licked his neck; Yusuke sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.

He slid his hands under his shirt and ran his hands over his nipples, abs and chest. Kurama then whispered in Yusuke's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Hey no fair," Kuwabara complained. "If you have something to say, you must share it with the rest of the group."

"Sorry, but that was for my ears alone."

"Well no whispering then."

"It's ok; we still have the upper hand."

"If you say so."

"Still standing behind him, Kurama removed his shirt and began grinding his cock into Yusuke's ass.

"Ahhhhhh…" Yusuke moaned.

Kurama continued to message his muscles as he turned around. He then kissed Yusuke, slow and sensual, as he eased the button of his pants down.

As Kurama pulled off Yusuke's pants, the size of his cock was finally revealed. They didn't get to see it earlier, since it was buried in Kurama's mouth. It was impressive, at least nine inches. Hiei raised an eyebrow. _Not bad,_ he thought, _but still not as big as Kazuma's_. Hiei smiled inwardly and slid a hand down to squeeze his lover's manhood. Kuwabara glowed with pride.

As they watched, Kurama jiggled Yusuke balls between his fingers with such dexterity that they both marveled. _Wouldn't mind learning that,_ Kuwabara thought. But he knew his fingers were much too large for that.

Kurama has eased Yusuke to the couch with his ass on the end giving him full access. With his left hand, he began stroking Yusuke's cock with long, slow, deliberate strokes. Yusuke's sweat and pre-cum was all the lube he needed. He licked his other finger and slid it into his lover's ass, earning a yelp from him. He found what he was looking for, and began rubbing Yusuke's prostate back and forth. Yusuke's moans became louder. Kurama increased the speed of his stroke and every so often he would squeeze the head and run his thumb over it. With his free fingers, Kurama juggled Yusuke's precious jewels.

_Not bad, _ Hiei thought. He wondered how that would feel but he knew his lover's hands were far too large and clumsy for such a feat. But Kuwabara's large hands would soon show his advantage.

"Ahhhh, Kurama, I'm coming," Yusuke panted. Kurama increased the action of his hand, and fingers while Yusuke whined and moaned. . "Ohhhhhhh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Yusuke exploded all over his lover's hands, his pants, and the floor.

With and evil glint, Kurama licked all of his lover's creamy essence off of his hand. Kuwabara cringed inwardly, he always hated swallowing. It made him nauseous, much to Hiei's annoyance and amusement.

Kurama retrieved a cloth to clean his lover's juice off of himself and the floor. Yusuke looked over at his audience. Kuwabara was sitting with his legs stretched across the couch with his smaller lover perched on him.

"So what did you think?"

"Not bad," Kuwabara commented.

"Hn."

"Hiei, be nice," Kuwabara urged.

"Impressive."

"Well if you don't mind, I need a brief intermission to clean up. I'm all sticky." Yusuke announced.

"I'll allow you ten minutes, detective."

"I don't know…" Kuwabara said, doubtful.

"Unlike you Kuwabara, Yusuke and I shower together often, and we are perfectly capable of behaving ourselves."

"Unlike some people we know," Yusuke teased.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara exclaimed, blushing.

"Your time is ticking," Hiei warned.

While they showered, Kuwabara retrieved their special oil, the one that he used for massaging his lover. The oil both heated up and cooled the skin at the same time. It drove Hiei into a frenzy.

When he returned with the oil, Hiei knew Kurama and Yusuke didn't stand a chance.

In the shower, Yusuke and Kurama shared a kiss. "That was great love," Yusuke commented.

"Now remember Yusuke, Kuwabara might be nervous, so no teasing OK?"

"Got it," Yusuke promised.

"I love you," Yusuke sighed.

"I love you too."

"Hey! Hurry up!" they heard Kuwabara yell.

"Well, let's go watch this amateur performance."

"Be nice, Yusuke."

Back in the living room, Yusuke and Kurama settled themselves on the couch to enjoy the amateur performance.

Or so they thought.

Kuwabara kneeled in front of Hiei, his breath coming fast and shallow. His hands were shaking.

_Perhaps I should have given him a little more serum,_ Kurama thought.

_He's gonna choke, _ thought Yusuke triumphantly.

_I can do this, I can do this…._Kuwabara thought over and over in his mind.

He kissed Hiei timidly. Hiei knew he needed to get his lover to relax.

He pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes. His eyes sent a message to Kuwabara that seemed to say: _Just relax, pretend we are the only ones here._

With a calming breath, Kuwabara kissed his lover, deep and slow. He pulled back and traced his tongue around his lover's lips and ran his fingers through Hiei's soft fur. He captured his lover's lips in supple, slow single kisses.

_Very Impressive, _Kurama mused.

Kuwabara began tracing one of his large, long fingers along Hiei's neck, ears and back. Slowly, he slid his lover's shirt off.

Hiei, although seemingly small, was well built and taunt a compact bundle of muscle. Kuwabara ran his fingers along Hiei's muscles as gracefully as a piano player tickled the keys. Hiei shuddered. Never before had his lover been so tender. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Feeling bolder, Kuwabara traced his tongue around Hiei's ear. "Mmmmmm" Hiei moaned softly.

Encouraged, Kuwabara began to knead the muscles on Hiei's chest, rolling the nipples between his fingers. Hiei bit his lip and sucked in his breath to suppress a whimper.

Kuwabara took his hand and rubbed his lover's cock and balls on the outside of his silk pajamas. The sensual feel of the silk and the warmth and firmness of Kuwabara's hands awakened his sleeping cock. Grinning, Kuwabara slid Hiei's pants off.

Despite his small size, Hiei was seriously packing, alarming both Yusuke and his red-haired lover. His cock was nearly the same size a Yusuke's despite him being at least six inches shorter.

Kuwabara laid his love on the furry rug in front of the cackling fire. He then took the oil and rubbed some between his hands, sucking in his breath at the sensation.

_Ah, he needs lube,_ Yusuke thought. _Amateurs._

Kuwabara started at his lover's chest, kneading slowly in deep, slow, circular movements.

"Ahhhh," Hiei sighed. Kuwabara moved down his body, caressing his abs and thighs. He squeezed his cock and ran his hands over his balls. He continued down his lover's legs and feet.

He then did something that surprised them all, even Hiei: he bent down and gently began to blow all over Hiei's body. The hot and cold sensations increased ten-fold.

"Ohhh!" Hiei cried.

_Very impressive,_ Kurama thought, taking mental notes. He looked over at Yusuke. Yusuke's expression was unreadable, his jaw was set. _He's jealous, _Kurama mused, _how cute._

Kuwabara gently rolled Hiei over and caressed and kneaded his back in slow circles, followed by up and down strokes. He deliberately skipped over his lover's round little tush and attacked the back of his legs and calves. Hiei was in heaven. He almost forgot about their audience and about the competition…almost.

Kuwabara returned to Hiei's neglected ass. He kneaded and squeezed his lovers butt muscles, rubbing and pushing them, even delivering a little pinch, which sent shivers down his lover's body. He gently parted Hiei's cheeks and teased the entrance with his finger. Hiei's legs began to shake. He pushed harder, but didn't enter until Hiei begged, "Stick your finger in."

He gently inserted a finger, probing his lover's precious tight ass. He slid in and out, brushing Hiei's sweet spot over and over. Hiei grabbed fists of the furry carpet into his hands, and groaned. Kuwabara gently rolled him over .Hiei's cock was rock hard, dribbling with pre-cum and bobbing with anticipation. After rubbing more oil on his hands, he took Hiei's cock in his left hand, stroking and squeezing; changing the pressure of his squeezes. He teased his ass with the other hand.

"Oh!" Hiei exclaimed. Kuwabara tickled the sensitive area between his balls and ass, causing Hiei to shoot out a jet of pre-cum and scream out obscenities.

Kuwabara grinned. He stroked his lover faster, his large hands covering Hiei's cock. Then he got an idea. He stood up and removed his pants.

Both Kurama and Yusuke let out an audible gasp. Kuwabara's cock was eleven inches, and the head was the color of a cherry blow pop. It was encircled by soft, red-orange hair and a pair of nuts that looked like large, ripe oversized cherries. A shiver of envy ran through Yusuke, and Kurama bit his lip to keep from drooling.

Kuwabara's formidable manhood along with his milky white chiseled body gave him the appearance of one of those Greek marble sculptures. Kurama was visibly shaken, and blood rushed to his loins. Yusuke noticed and was none too pleased.

Kuwabara bent over his lover and touched Hiei's cock with his own. He used his cock to circle his lover's. He began slowly moving his hips back and forth. Hiei's pants went up an octave. Then he got a wicked grin on his face. He scooted Hiei's body closer to him.

"Hey, no fucking allowed," Yusuke called out.

"Shush," Kurama admonished.

_I'm sure Kuwabara is aware of that _Kurama thought, _what is he planning?_

Kuwabara moved forward until their cocks were side by side. Hiei's cock was pointed and Kuwabara and vice versa. Kuwabara used his huge hands to his advantage. He wrapped his hands around both cocks, squeezing them both together. He then began stroking both cocks slowly.

The audience's mouth draped open.

Soft moans escaped Hiei's lips. His moans became louder and his breath came in ragged pants. Kuwabara sped up his hand motion. He was concentrating really hard; he didn't want to come before Hiei. He slid one finger into Hiei's ass, moving in circles while taking their cocks and pumping with lightning speed. _Just a little more,_ he thought. He poked Hiei's sweet spot. With a high-pitched squeal, Hiei released his juice all over his lover. Kuwabara was now free to come. With a great groan, he then released all over his lover's body. With their jism intermingled, Kuwabara bent down and licked his lover's chest. Hiei raised an eyebrow in surprise, Kuwabara hated to swallow.

"Well, well, well, that wasn't half bad, Kuwabara," Yusuke admitted.

Kuwabara was jolted out of his euphoria and suddenly realized that he and Hiei weren't the only ones in the room. He blushed furiously.

"Indeed, I am impressed as well," complimented Kurama, handing the pair a hot, wet towel to wipe off.

Kuwabara wiped off his lover and himself and quickly put his pants back on.

Hiei stood up and smirked with his eyes on Yusuke. "Well, detective, are you ready to concede defeat?"

"Don't get cocky, shorty."

"An appropriate pun."

Kurama chuckled. "I acknowledge defeat. Kuwabara gave a spectacular performance."

"Of course he did." (Guess who said that?)

All eyes were on Yusuke. "Like I said, nice job."

"Round one to Kuwabara." Kurama announced. Kuwabara blushed and looked away.

"No need for modesty now, Kuwabara," Yusuke jabbed.

"What type of oil was that?" Kurama asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Hiei returned.

"Aw Hiei, be nice," Kuwabara chastised.

"It's a special extract that I got from somewhere," Kuwabara explained. "It both heats and cools at the same time."

Kuwabara rubbed some of the oil on Kurama's hand. He shivered at the sensation.

"Blow on it," Hiei advised.

Kurama blew hard.

"No, like this." Kuwabara demonstrated by blowing gently. "It increases the sensation."

Kurama was expecting the pleasure as was able to reign in his response this time, with some difficulty. Neither Hiei nor Yusuke were fooled by Kurama's little performance. He wanted to experience the same sensation that Kuwabara gave Hiei. Hiei was amused, but Yusuke was furious.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word, Kuwabara," Yusuke jeered. He was maintaining his outward appearance by sheer force of will. He was inwardly seething with jealousy at the size of Kuwabara's cock, Kurama's reaction to it and now Kurama's open flirting with his best friend.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke through narrowed eyes, ready with a counter attack, but decided against it. He knew Yusuke was jealous and that it would be dangerous to provoke him.

"What's in the oil?" Kurama asked innocently.

"No clue. But you being the smart one could probably figure it out."

"You are right," Kurama said, while wafting the fragrance in front of his nose. "I am detecting quite a few plant extracts in here. Do you mind if I borrow this?"

Kuwabara said "sure" at the same time that Hiei said "absolutely not".

"Aw, come on Hiei, we've got more."

"Hn."

"Well goodnight! Breakfast is on me, and round two tomorrow!" Kuwabara said cheerfully.

"Good night Hiei, good night Kuwabara," said Kurama.

Hiei turned and went upstairs to their suite. Yusuke mumbled something and stalked off to their suite.

"Oh, dear," Kurama sighed preparing for an argument.

_**Oh, Boy! Round one to Kuwabara and Yusuke's pissed! How will he handle it? What will he do to Kurama? Will Kurama make a comeback tomorrow? Find out what happens next time in The Cabin!**_


	5. Kiss & Make Up

**Last time on **_**The Cabin **_

**Yusuke: Well, well, well, that wasn't half bad Kuwabara.**

**Kurama: Indeed. I am impressed as well.**

**Hiei: Ready to concede defeat, detective?**

**Kurama: Round one to Kuwabara!**

**(A little flirting incident between Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke stalks to his room)**

**Kurama: Oh, Dear…**

**Chapter 5: Kiss and Make Up**

When Kurama entered their bedroom suite, Yusuke was pacing back and forth furiously.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded, glaring at Kurama.

"Yusuke, I have no idea what you are talking about." Kurama said, testing the waters.

"The hell you don't! I saw you staring at Kuwabara's dick! You were practically drooling! Not to mention the woody you were sporting!"

"Yusuke…"

Yusuke wasn't done. "And what about the oil? The way you had Kuwabara blowing on your hand! You were flirting with him!" Yusuke accused, his eyes ablaze.

Kurama took a calming breath. He knew that he had to keep a cool head when Yusuke was ranting. "Yusuke, perhaps you should sit down," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke flopped down on the bed. "Well?" he demanded.

"Yes, Yusuke I will admit I enjoyed the performance, and indeed I was aroused." He had no problem being totally open with Yusuke.

"What about the way you were eyeballing Kuwabara's dick?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Yes Yusuke I was looking. He is very well endowed. As I recall, you had the very same reaction."

"It wasn't the same!" Yusuke shouted, leaping from the bed. "That ogre is hung like a fucking ox! And just as smart."

"Yusuke, you are being very rude. Why are you insulting Kuwabara in such a manner?"

"Why are you defending him? You wanna fuck him, fox?"

"Yusuke," Kurama warned, "that is enough." Kurama glared at him, his fists clenched. Yusuke could see flecks of gold in his eyes.

"What? You going to go all Youko on me?" Yusuke was going too far, and he knew it, but he was too incensed to calm down.

"You are acting….very…._childish._" Kurama finished through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so now I'm a child?"

"Yes! That is _exactly_ what you are being right now! This whole event was _your_ idea. Now you are pouting and lashing out at me because it didn't go your way. This is supposed to be a friendly competition, and you are spoiling it!" Kurama's eyes were almost completely gold now, and silver streaks were appearing in his hair.

"Kurama…"

"I'm going for a walk. Use that time to grow up." Kurama turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. Yusuke heard the door close loudly, almost slammed. Very out of character for the stealthy fox.

_Oh shit, _thought Yusuke, _I really fucked up._

After showering a second time, Kuwabara climbed into bed beside his lover. They could hear Yusuke ranting and raving from their bedroom.

"Sounds like Urameshi wasn't happy with the results," Kuwabara commented.

"No wonder. The performance you gave and the way Kurama was staring at you dick probably pissed him off." Hiei said satisfactorily. "And not to mention the way Kurama was flirting with you afterward."

"Huh? Well, now that you mention it, he was acting a little strange," Kuwabara agreed. "He acted really…." Kuwabara paused to find the right adjective.

"Dumb? Clueless?" Hiei offered.

"Yeah, especially with the whole blowing thing. It seems like he pretended he didn't know what to do, even though he saw me demonstrate."

"Well, never mind that," Kuwabara went to put his arm around his lover. Hiei stiffened.

Kuwabara looked up. "Hiei?" he asked

"Hn." Hiei said, turning over.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You gave them our oil."

"Huh?"

"That was our oil," Hiei continued, "Something just for us. You shouldn't have given it to Kurama."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara sat up, irritated. "You can get that stuff in any adult store," he said.

"Well they can get their own. You should have at least asked me."

"_Asked _you? What am I, a child? I gotta ask permission to give some oil to a friend?"

"Our.."

"Oh give it a rest would ya!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiei demanded.

Kuwabara didn't answer. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Hiei jumped out of bed and followed him.

Kuwabara stalked into the kitchen and almost crashed into Yusuke.

"What do you want?" Yusuke grouched.

"Not right now, Urameshi; not in the mood." Kuwabara walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of juice, taking a long gulp.

"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Should be asking yourself that."

"Listen…"

"No _you_ listen. I heard you little tantrum. What's your problem? This was your idea. You can't handle losing a round?"

"Not to you."

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed. "I will ignore that insult. Anyway you shouldn't be all mad at Kurama. He was just enjoyin' the show. Though that was the idea. Do you get mad like that when you go to your parties?"

Guilt hit Yusuke like a blow to the face. He had been acting stupid, so stupid in fact that he was ashamed. Kurama was just having fun, and it wasn't Kuwabara's fault either. He was being a sore loser.

"I think you should apologize to Kurama."

"Right." Yusuke turned to leave.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did."

"Well, kind of," Yusuke admitted, "but not in a bad way. You are my best friend Kuwabara, like my brother."

"I know." He said, hugging his best friend. "No need to apologize."

"One more thing. Where did you get that stuff from?"

"Well I would tell you but Hiei is being all…..well HIEI about it." Kuwabara said, nodding towards the door.

"Right," Yusuke grinned.

Kuwabara leaned in and whispered, "Happily Ever After."

Yusuke winked ad headed outside to fetch his miffed lover.

Outside, Kurama took some deep calming breaths. _How dare he_, Kurama fumed. _How dare he insinuate…_

But then he paused. He remembered the situation. He had been staring at Kuwabara's pulsating member. It _did_ turn him on. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to take all eleven inches of that juicy cock in his mouth, or even better his ass….and he didn't feel guilty about that. But he knew even though Yusuke liked to show him off at parties he could be a little sensitive at times. That only made Kurama more exasperated.

He did, however feel a little guilty about the oil incident. He couldn't help himself; he had to feel the sensation coming from Kuwabara. Being a sexual demon himself he knew Hiei wouldn't take offense but he should have gauged Yusuke's reaction better. However, that did not excuse Yusuke's childish behavior. Yusuke was so used to being the best, the strongest and winning the fight all the time. If this weekend went the way Kurama expected it would then Yusuke was in for a surprise. _Oh well, _Kurama thought, _Yusuke will just have to deal._

Now that he was completely calm, he admonished himself for losing control of his temper like that. At least he didn't get too mad. As hotheaded as Yusuke was, Kurama's temper was far worse. Yusuke saw it once and it freaked him out so bad that Kurama promised never to get that angry again. The air was chilly, he could see his breath. He shivered, wishing he had gotten his jacket while making his dramatic exit.

Hiei listened to the conversation in the kitchen, using his superior speed to retreat into the bedroom before they left. He still felt like Kazuma should have checked with him first, but he also knew that he had a tendency to jump to conclusions; finding fault when often there was none to be found. He decided to just let it go.

Kuwabara entered the room. He slid into the bed as far away from Hiei. Hiei responded by climbing on top of his lover and hugging him. "Just forget about it, ok?"

Kuwabara nodded. He knew that it was Hiei's usual form of an apology. He didn't expect him to say "I'm sorry" twice in one night.

He rubbed Hiei's back. Hiei snuggled closer, knowing himself forgiven. "You did wonderful tonight, Kazuma."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes. And it wasn't just that you got under Yusuke's skin either, although that was an added bonus." They both chucked. "It was that you were able to relax and focus on pleasing me."

"So you were pleased Hiei?"

"Oh yes I was very….very pleased."

"Then it was worth it then." Kuwabara loved to please his mate. Hiei had been through so much, growing up without a family or friends to love him. His parents weren't always around but at least he had his sister Shizuru. He lavished Hiei with all the love and attention that he could ask for. Kuwabara didn't mind Hiei's possessive streak either. It made Kuwabara feel wanted.

"But keep this in mind Kazuma." Hiei advised. "Yusuke and Kurama are going to make up; probably very vocally, in fact, and they will both be out for blood. Kurama may have enjoyed himself but he is just as egotistical as Yusuke. He will be out to avenge himself and his lover tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Kuwabara agreed. "Neither one of 'em can deal with losing every once in a while."

"This will be quite enjoyable. Good night, Kazuma."

"Love you Hiei."

"Hnnn…." Hiei kissed Kuwabara's ear and whispered "I love you more."

Yusuke grabbed his jacket and Kurama's and headed outside. He came up behind his shivering lover and placed his jacket on his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said, pulling the jacket on.

"Hey foxy, I'm sorry. I was acting like a total dick."

"Interesting choice of words."

"I know."

"Yusuke let me apologize as well; both for losing my temper like that and for the incident with Kuwabara."

"It's ok, let's just forget about it. 'Sides, there will be hell to pay tomorrow."

"Agreed."

They just stood for a while in silence, staring at the moon. Yusuke had his arms around Kurama. Then he broke the silence.

"He really is huge, isn't he?"

Kurama chuckled. "Indeed."

"I wonder if shorty can handle all of that."

"I guess we will find out, although he doesn't bottom much."

"How do you know?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "We talk."

"About us?"

"Yes, among other things. Don't you and Kuwabara talk?"

"Yes, but you know how shy Kuwabara is . I'm surprised he did so well tonight."

"Well, my dream serum certainly helped."

"Let's go inside fox boy. You're still shivering."

Inside, they warmed themselves in front of the fire. Yusuke broke the silence. "Kurama, you must let me show you how sorry I am."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Yusuke leaned over and kissed his Kitsune. Not the deep passionate kiss but the lewd kiss of a horny lover. Kurama loved it when Yusuke got rough. His cock was already stiffening.

Yusuke hastily began undoing Kurama's pants and shirt. He could hardly contain himself. He moved on to Kurama's neck, licking and sucking. He was sure to leave a mark. _My fox, my property,_ he thought.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's cock and began to stroke it through his pants. Yusuke responded by unzipping his pants and releasing his throbbing member. He also had Kurama's pants undone. He started grinding their cocks together. He desperately wanted to be one with Kurama.

He kissed Kurama's chest, sucking one of his supple pink nipples into his mouth. "Ahhh, Yusuke," moaned the fox. With one hand Yusuke rolled Kurama's neglected nipple between his fingers while the other hand stroked Kurama's cock. He thought about trying that little move Kuwabara did, but he didn't want to come until he had his throbbing cock buried in Kurama's sweet little ass.

Kurama was panting and moaning furiously now. He threw his head back and his long hair tickled his back. Yusuke attacked his other nipple. "Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed, trying to keep is voice down so as to not disturb their sleeping housemates.

Yusuke increased the speed of his hand and whispered in Kurama's ear. "Tell me fox, what do you want me to do?"

"Make me come," Kurama whined. "Make me come and then fuck me!"

"Like this?" Yusuke rasped, increasing his speed and pressure, if that were possible.

"Oh yes!" Kurama shouted. He couldn't contain himself any longer. "I'm coming, I'm coming I'm…Ahhhh!" Kurama grabbed Yusuke and dug his perfectly manicured nails into Yusuke's back. His hips bucked involuntarily as he released his essence.

"Turn around and bend your pretty little ass over," Yusuke ordered.

With a shiver running down his spine, Kurama obeyed his lover. He could hardly contain his excitement. That's when Yusuke noticed the bottle of oil on the mantle. Kurama had not dared to bring it into the bedroom.

"Hmmm" Yusuke said, retrieving the oil. Kurama shuddered. He could hardly wait to see what Yusuke had in mind. Yusuke rubbed some of the oil on his hands and stroked his cock. "Interesting," he commented. Then he got an idea.

"Blow on it fox boy," Yusuke commanded. Kurama turned around and gently blew on Yusuke's already bobbing cock.

"Ohhh…shit! Hot damn!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Alright fox boy let's go!"

Kurama let out a yelp and went weak in the knees. He turned around and bent over, pushing his ass up in anticipation.

"Eager, aren't we?" Yusuke teased. Kurama sucked in his breath. Yusuke plunged into his puckering entrance. The sudden intrusion of Yusuke's cock and the sensation of the oil that coated it caused Kurama to cry out in pleasure.

Yusuke began slowly, teasingly.

"Oh Yusuke, please," Kurama begged.

"Please what?" Yusuke asked, feigning ignorance.

"Please fuck me Yusuke; I…need…your cock…."

"Like this?" Yusuke sped up and plunged deeper.

"Oh yes Yusuke, harder, faster, and deeper PLEASE!" Kurama begged.

"Is this what you want, fox boy?" Yusuke asked, increasing his speed.

"Oh yes Yusuke! More, more MORE!"

Yusuke pounded Kurama at an unholy speed. "Who's ass is this huh? Who do you belong to? Say it, fox!"

"I belong to you, this ass is yours!" Kurama gasped. Aroused again, he began to fist his own erection.

"Daddy's coming baby," Yusuke panted, "Ohhh shit!" He exploded his juice everywhere. His essence dripped out of his lover's ass.

"Oh, Yusuke, Ahhhhhh!" Kurama screamed, coming for a second time.

He fell down flat on the floor. Yusuke collapsed on top of him. They were both panting as if they had just sprinted a marathon.

"Ahem."

They both managed to look up and saw the odd couple leaning over the banister. Hiei's eyebrow was cocked and Kuwabara was grinning and blushing at the same time.

"Yes?" Yusuke answered, as if they had called him over to wait on their table.

"If you don't mind, people are trying to sleep here." Hiei said sarcastically.

"What's stopping you?" Yusuke asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"I don't know. Perhaps all you huffing, puffing, yelling and shouting!" Kuwabara answered.

"You should be taking notes Kuwabara."

"That's a lot of talk coming from the losing team," Kuwabara countered.

"Oh, yeah, we'll just see about that," Yusuke challenged.

"So we will. Goodnight." Hiei said, turning on his heel and retreating into his bedroom. Kuwabara gave Yusuke a final friendly glare and followed his lover into the bedroom.

Hiei snuggled on top of his lover in his favorite position. "Told you they would make up," Hiei said in between yawns.

"I'll say," Kuwabara agreed, holding his lover tight.

_**Well, you heard 'em folks! All is well again and Yusuke and Kurama definitely have a score to settle. Will they be able to even the score? Find out next time, in The Cabin!**_

**Please Review!**


	6. Dream Sequence

**Last Time on **_**The Cabin**_

**Yusuke: You were flirting with Kuwabara, and staring at his cock!**

**Kurama: Yes, Yusuke I admit I enjoyed the show and was aroused.**

**Yusuke: (Temper tantrum)**

**Kurama: (pissed)**

**After a **_**serious **_**make up session.**

**Yusuke: There'll be hell to pay!**

Kuwabara was the first to wake up the next morning. He quickly washed, brushed his teeth and dressed. He wanted to start breakfast.

While in the kitchen he relived the events from the previous night. _I can't believe I did that, _he thought, _and in from on Urameshi and Kurama too! What was I thinking?_ He knew the answer: he _wasn't _thinking. He forgot about everything else. He just focused on Hiei and making him feel good, not thinking about the competition. _And we won, or I won!_ he exclaimed silently. He wasn't used to beating Yusuke at anything, let alone Kurama. Kurama was so smart, and beautiful…

_Where did that come from?_ he wondered_. Oh well, Kurama is beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen; and he knows it too. Those eyes, the color of …what's that green jewel..emerald, that's it; and his hair, well it was just like Urameshi said. _ And his body, geez that beautiful body invaded his dreams last night. He wouldn't allow himself to remember it, and he hoped to God that he had not said Kurama's name in his sleep.

And what was that about Kurama staring at his manhood? _Both Urameshi and Hiei confirmed it_, he thought, smiling inwardly. And the feel of Kurama's delicate hand during the oil incident…

"Good morning Kuwabara."

"Yikes!" Kuwabara jumped, almost dropping the glass he was holding. "Oh, good morning Kurama," Kuwabara replied, not meeting his eyes. "Did ya sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you. How about you? And where is Hiei?"

"I did, and Hiei is still sleep. Not really a morning person."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm afraid the same holds true for Yusuke."

There was an awkward silence. Kuwabara looked everywhere except Kurama's eyes.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me."

Kuwabara blushed.

"Are you still embarrassed about last night?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Well, it's just…"

"I am sure that it was a new experience for you, but let me assure you; you did very well."

"Thanks," he said, finally meeting Kurama's eyes, "so did you."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, Hiei likes fresh squeezed juice, so if you wanted to…"

"I would love to," Kurama said, going to the refrigerator and retrieving the oranges. He took them to the counter and proceeded to cut one.

"Uh, before you cut it, you should roll it. It brings more juice out."

"Roll it?"

"Like this," Kuwabara demonstrated, rolling and pressing the orange.

"Oh, I see," Kurama said, rolling the orange with his hand.

"You should apply more pressure," he said, coming up behind Kurama and placing his hand over Kurama's. The touch of Kuwabara's warm, strong hand sent shivers through Kurama's body and he didn't try to hide it.

_Kuwabara felt his shiver and moved closer. His cock was right up against Kurama's backside. It was hardening at Kurama's touch. Kurama sucked in his breath and moved closer to Kuwabara. Kuwabara, now at full mast, grabbed Kurama's hips and moved him closer. Kurama reached around and grabbed Kuwabara's cock. Kurama unzipped Kuwabara's jeans and slid his slender hand inside. Kurama closed his eyes and his mouth gaped open. He stroked Kuwabara's enormous cock. It felt long and strong, just like in his dream._

_Kuwabara stroked Kurama's hair. "Kurama," he whispered, "I had a dream about you last night."_

_Kurama took one of Kuwabara's fingers in his mouth and sucked on it. Kuwabara jumped. "What was it about?"_

"_Well, it was…"_

_Before he could finish Kurama turned around and kissed him. Fireworks seemed to explode inside his head. Kuwabara had not much experience with kissing and neither did Hiei. Over the two years that they had been together they were both learning, though. But Kurama was a master. He swirled his tongue around Kuwabara's slipped in and out of his mouth. While kissing him, Kurama thought about how Kuwabara had changed over the years. His face had filled out, so his cheekbones no longer jutted out. Instead of the coif he used to wear, his wavy hair hung around his head. Kurama ran his hands though the wavy patterns. His muscles seemed to be chiseled out of marble. His eyelashes were almost invisible, you had to come really close to see them, and he had never noticed the trail of baby hair that ran along his neck. He was no longer so clumsy either. Kuwabara wrapped his strong arms around Kurama. Kurama melted in his embrace._

"_I had a dream about you too," Kurama murmured. "Let me show you what it was about."_

_Wit that he dropped to his knees and took all of Kuwabara's engorged length into his mouth. He sucked hungrily and furiously, moaning the whole time. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes tight and grabbed Kurama's hair, bucking his hips to meet Kurama's bobbing head._

_He was having trouble maintaining control. "Kurama…geez…I'm gonna scream…."_

_Kurama juggled Kuwabara's cherries between his fingers. "Oh, Kurama!" Kuwabara rasped, now bucking hard and testing Kurama's formidable gag reflex. He came hard and long; Kurama milked every drop of his creamy essence. Kurama stood up, licking his lips, "I want you to stick that juicy cock in my ass next time." Kuwabara blushed._

Kuwabara's face went blank and he stepped back from Kurama. He blinked a few times. _What the heck just happened?_ he wondered.

"Kurama, did you see that…."

"Yes, I did indeed," Kurama confirmed. "I see your psychic abilities have increased even more. You were able to transport your vision to me. Was that your dream?"

"Yeah, I thought I had suppressed it…"

"Well, your subconscious resurfaced it and since I was the subject I was able to see it," Kurama explained.

"I'm so sorry," Kuwabara stammered, blushing.

"Quite alright, Kuwabara. I'm sure that you have been made aware of the fact that I was admiring your prowess last night."

"Yeah, Hiei mentioned it and we heard Urameshi…."

"Well, as you see it was partially my fault."

"If Hiei or Urameshi found out…"

"They will not. I certainly will not mention it and now that your dream has been expressed your mind will be clear in case Hiei tries to probe you," he said. "However, I should apologize for the oil incident. I understand it caused an incident with you and Hiei?"

"Yeah, Hiei was just being Hiei. Don't worry about it."

"As far as the dream, it will be our little secret." Kurama winked. "Now I must finish the task that you have given me."

"Can you cook?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm afraid not. I will burn water," Kurama joked.

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Yusuke does the cooking. I am sure that's why he stipulated you cooking for us as part of the terms."

"Damn right." Yusuke confirmed, entering the kitchen and giving Kurama a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Yusuke," Kurama greeted his lover.

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara said, opening the oven. The smell of cinnamon buns wafted out.

"'Sup Kuwabara," Yusuke said, opening the refrigerator. "We got any coffee?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

He went over to the freezer and took out a bag. Inside the bag was a small scoop. He scooped out what looked to be brown jelly beans into a container with a lid.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Coffee beans Yusuke," Kurama answered.

"Hiei likes fresh ground coffee," Kuwabara explained. "This will be loud." He pressed the button and the ground coffee appeared in the bottom of the container. He added the coffee to the coffeemaker.

"How long will Hiei sleep?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, he's probably up now," Kuwabara answered. "The coffee grinder always wakes him up."

"And what are you doing?" Yusuke turned his attention to Kurama.

"Relax Yusuke, just squeezing oranges for juice."

"You sure you can handle that? You could burn water."

Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Kurama just said that before you walked in."

"Well it's true. Ask me how I know."

"I'm sure no one wants to hear that story Yusuke." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Fresh squeezed juice, fresh ground coffee; the little twerp's got it made!"

"Hn."

Everyone turned to see Hiei enter the kitchen. He was wearing a navy blue terry cloth bathrobe.

"'Morning Hiei," Kuwabara greeted.

"Coffee."

"Coming right up." He handed Hiei a mug of coffee after adding two creams and one sugar.

"'Morning sunshine," Yusuke teased.

"Hn."

"Give him a minute to get some caffeine in 'em." Kuwabara advised.

Hiei turned to Kurama. "What are you doing?"

"Only juicing oranges Hiei."

"You better not mess up my juice."

"Don't worry, I watching him," Kuwabara reassured his lover.

"Hn."

"Okay, let me finish the eggs and we can eat."

"Yusuke, why don't you set the table?" Kurama suggested.

"No problem." Yusuke was used to it. Growing up he had to do the cooking. His mother could only cook slightly better than Kurama.

They all sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They all dug in. After last night's activities, they were all ravenous.

"This is exquisite Kuwabara," Kurama complimented.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. I'm going to look forward to eating like this every Sunday," Yusuke announced.

"Too bad detective," Hiei spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke challenged.

"Yes. But I am looking forward to you cleaning up the mess Kazuma leaves around."

"Better call a maid then shorty…"

"Gentlemen, can we not enjoy a peaceful breakfast?" Kurama interjected.

"Our grass is so temperamental Kurama," Hiei replied. "I hope you can get it to grow. We want the best lawn on the block."

"Call a gardening service then," Yusuke said.

"There's an opera that will be here next month," Kurama said casually. "I have been looking forward to it for some time now. Do you have any formal attire, Hiei?"

Hiei snorted.

"Yeah, Hiei," Yusuke teased. "Maybe if you two come it won't be so boring, Though I doubt Kuwabara will know what's going on."

"For your information Urameshi, I go to the opera sometimes with my coworkers," Kuwabara replied. "They have been looking forward to this one for a while. They want me to go."

"I had no idea you were into the arts, Kuwabara," Kurama said with interest.

"Don't act so surprised," Hiei interjected in defense of his lover.

"Relax Hiei…"

"I'll _relax_ while you clean our house," Hiei replied. "I get so tired of cleaning up after a grown man."

"Well get used to it," Yusuke countered. "And you can clean the dishes after Kuwabara cooks."

"Oh, I can't wait until we defeat you," Hiei anticipated. "I so tired of your cocky banter."

Kuwabara had remained quiet for most of the exchange.

"What's the matter Kuwabara, you at a loss for words?" Yusuke jeered.

"Not at all Urameshi. I let _actions _speak louder than words. I prefer to let my _hands _speak for me."

_**Oh nice burn Kuwabara! Who knew he had it in him? I don't think Yusuke and Kurama will take that lying down! (oh, nice pun!) And what about that dream sequence? Will Kurama get his wish? Find out **__**some**__** answers next time on The Cabin!**_

**Author's note: I promise round two will be next! I couldn't resist another round of trash talking though! And the dream sequence just came to me. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

** NG714**


	7. Round Two

_**Well Folks, here it is Finally! I actually have to break round two up into two parts. But fear not, the next chapter is coming right up! **_

**Last time on **_**The Cabin**_**:**

_**At Breakfast**_

**Kuwabara: Transfers visions of his naughty dream to Kurama**

**Kurama: Intrigued**

**Yusuke and Hiei: More trash talking**

**Kurama: Gets in a sly comment**

**Kuwabara: Ends in all with a nice burn on Yusuke**

Yusuke just stared at Kuwabara with his mouth gaping open.

"What's the matter detective? You run out of clever catch phrases?" Hiei jeered, with his custom smirk. "You should close your mouth before something flies in it."

Yusuke clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"_Oh…you're…going…down…tonite…shorty!"_ Yusuke managed through clenched teeth.

"Actually," Kuwabara chimed in, "_I_ will be going down to clench another vict…"

"That's it!" Yusuke shouted, diving across the table to tackle Kuwabara, not caring about the dishes and food he knocked over.

"Damnit Urameshi!" Kuwabara managed to choke out, from his headlock.

"Ok smartass," Yusuke challenged. "Say something else. I dare you!"

Kuwabara managed to reverse the headlock into a full nelson hold. "What now, Urameshi!" Kuwabara challenged back.

"Boys!" Hiei admonished, visibly annoyed. "Do you mind playing somewhere else?"

Kuwabara dragged Yusuke into the living room, still in his stranglehold.

Kurama shook his head. Together they stared at the mess.

"He's such a big child," Hiei said, clearly exasperated. "I'm always cleaning up behind him; he leaves a trail of mess everywhere," Hiei fumed, clearing the table.

After the dishes were either swept up or loaded into the dishwasher Kuwabara entered the kitchen. "How far to the nearest town?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"About forty five minutes south of here. May I ask why you need to know?"

Kuwabara cocked his head to one side and raised eyebrow. "No, you may not," he grinned.

"Oh...I see." Kurama answered.

Kuwabara took out his car keys. He got ready to head for the car.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"None of your business, Urameshi."

"Going to take a class?"

"No, but perhaps you should sign up for my next course."

"OK, smartass."

Kuwabara bent down and gave his lover a quick peck on the lips. "See you in a few hours."

Hiei followed Kuwabara into the living room. "So where _are_ you going?" Hiei asked.

"Sorry love, but I can't tell you that either."

"Hmph." Hiei rolled his eyes and looked away, pouting.

Kuwabara bent down and gave his lover a squeeze on his tight little backside. "I promise it will be worth it, love." His voice was a sultry whisper in Hiei's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his body straight to his cock. But before he could act on it Kuwabara was out the door.

_**At camp Yusuke/Kurama**_

"I wonder where Kuwabara is going…" Kurama thought aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke replied. "He obviously doesn't know what he's doing, and requires extra stimulation."

"Perhaps. I wonder what he is planning, though."

Yusuke turned to his lover. "Doesn't matter. _No one_ sucks cock better than you, Kurama."

"Quite right, Yusuke." His thoughts couldn't help but wander back to Kuwabara and the incident this morning. He wondered, for the tenth time since last night, what it would be like to wrap his lips around that nice, juicy cock. And what he saw in Kuwabara's dream confirmed that he wondered the same thing.

Kuwabara headed for the town. He had seen some things in the adult store that he wanted to try, and now was as good a time as any. He knew that as far as lovemaking goes, giving head was his weakest area; particularly because between the two of them Hiei had a serious oral fixation. They often spent much of their foreplay with Hiei sucking, licking, and biting him all over, especially his cock. Whenever he tried to reciprocate, Hiei always got so impatient and horny that he would end up taking Kuwabara. Once, Kuwabara tied Hiei up so he couldn't interrupt with very interesting results. However, tonight sex during the demonstration was not allowed.

When he arrived in the town he was faced with another problem: how to find what he was looking for. It's not something you could ask directions for at the gas station. He spotted a phone booth with a phone book attached on a chain. He flipped through the book and found the category he was looking for. He smiled to himself; not only did they have several different stores but they had his favorite store. _Guess even the people in the mountains need something to do, _he thought. As he rounded the corner he saw the familiar neon pink and black sign that read "Happily Ever After". As expected, they had what he was looking for and he picked up some more oil and something special for the final act.

As he drove back, he tried to work out a plan, but nothing came to him. _Oh well, _he thought. _I guess we will just see what happens. As long and I have a drink or two with that blue stuff in it._ He chuckled to himself. Did they really think he didn't know? Oh well, he could keep up the act.

When he returned, it was late afternoon. He heard whispering and giggling coming from Yusuke and Kurama's suite. But Hiei was napping.

As the hour approached, Kuwabara found that he could no longer stop the butterflies in his stomach. He was both nervous and excited, and for the same reason. Kuwabara had informed Hiei that he was trying something new, but wouldn't elaborate. He did tell him about the blindfold though. Everything else was in a black box with pink question marks all over it. _So that's where he was,_ Hiei thought, smiling to himself.

Hiei and Kuwabara descended the stairs for the second evening, this time wearing matching navy blue silk pajamas. Yusuke and Kurama were waiting for them. Yusuke had on a pair of tight faded blue jeans with a white cutoff T-shirt. Kurama was wearing a pair of forest green lounge pants with a matching button down shirt. Yusuke decided to bypass a joke about the matching pajamas and go straight for the box.

"What'cha got there Kuwabara?"

"You will have to wait for the show to find that out. But first I must seek a point of clarification."

"A what?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara as if he were speaking Greek.

"A point of clarification, Yusuke. It means he wants to clear something up." Kurama explained patiently.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just say that? And where did a blockhead like you learn that from?"

"It's called college Urameshi. Drop by sometime."

"Whatever."

"What is it that you wish to know, Kuwabara?" Kurama ended their little exchange.

"Well, what exactly can we use tonight?"

"I told you, any flavor enhancers or anything you can put in your mouth." Yusuke replied.

"Oh, I see."

"What did you have in mind Kuwabara?" Kurama pressed.

"Something that you insert somewhere else."

"Oh?" Hiei was intrigued.

"Sorry, Kuwabara. The rules specify mouth enhancements only." Kurama stipulated.

"Fine. But remember tomorrow anything goes." Hiei countered.

"Yeah, just adds to the suspense. Gimme a drink, Kurama."

Kuwabara only wanted a single whiskey this time. _Don't want it to affect my concentration_ he thought.

"We'll go first this time," Kuwabara announced.

"If you're in that much of a hurry to lose then fine," Yusuke jabbed.

Kuwabara ignored Yusuke's jab. Instead, he walked up to Hiei from behind. He bent down and licked the outside of his ear and nipped it gently. Hiei stiffened and sucked in his breath.

Kuwabara retrieved the box and opened it. Everyone was anxious to see what was inside. But Kuwabara had that covered as well. He had arranged the box into three layers. They could only see the top layer. That layer contained a black satin blindfold and a small vial.

_Interesting,_ thought Kurama.

_There's no way shorty will consent to that, _Yusuke thought. However, Hiei let Kuwabara blindfold him with no protest.

Kuwabara started off by kissing Hiei, slowly, teasingly. He leaned back and ran his pink tongue along Hiei's lips. Hiei smiled through his lover's lip and tongue play. He knew he was in for a treat tonight. Kuwabara left a trail of kisses from Hiei's lips to his ear. He blew in his ear gently, Hiei shivered.

Kuwabara moved down to Hiei's neck. Starting at the throat, he kissed and licked a path around Hiei's neck, deliberately skipping over Hiei's most sensitive part. This caused a whimper of protest to escape from Hiei's lips.

A sparkle of interest lit up in Yusuke's eyes. He felt a little tingle from Hiei's whimper.

After traveling around his neck, Kuwabara dove into Hiei's most sensitive spot: right at the crook below the ear. Hiei gasped, a grin of satisfaction spreading over his face as his lover gently licked and sucked his sensitive area.

"Kazumaaa…" Hiei sighed.

Kuwabara got on his knees, considering their height difference, Kuwabara was nearly the same height as Hiei on his knees. He travelled to Hiei's chest, kissing around the nipples before actually sucking one into his mouth. Kurama perked up. He noticed how good Kuwabara was a teasing Hiei. That gave him an idea…

Hiei moaned. Kuwabara licked his nipples, one at a time, switching back between one and the other he moved back slightly so that the audience could see his tongue play. He teased Hiei's nipples as if he had been schooled in the arts of pleasure and teasing. Hiei whimpered and moaned. His cries excited Yusuke, his manhood awakening. Kurama noticed and smiled to himself. His plans just might work after all.

Kuwabara nipped one of his almond colored buds hard enough to cause a little pain but not too hard. Hiei yelped. Yusuke shifted in his seat. Kuwabara led a trail with his tongue down to Hiei's navel, he had the cutest little outie. Kuwabara gently licked it and then gently sucked it into his mouth. Hiei wiggled and squirmed, trying to break free of Kuwabara's grip, to no avail. Apparently he was very ticklish down there.

Thinking that Hiei had suffered enough at his upper body, Kuwabara slid his pants down. His cock sprang out, dribbling, pulsating and ready to be relieved of its misery. This time Yusuke and Kurama got a standing view of Hiei's body. His cock was impressive enough, but Yusuke was fascinated with his round little ass, so sweet and supple, begging to be taken. A look of pure carnal hunger came into his eyes. Kurama was beside himself with excitement. He knew now that his wish would come true.

As they watched Kuwabara massage Hiei's ass with the skills of any Geisha, Yusuke was mesmerized. He couldn't get the thought of burying his cock into that sweet juicy ass out of his mind. He just had to find a way to make it happen. Then he thought about how much Kurama wanted to get his hands on Kuwabara's cock. He knew exactly what to do.

Kuwabara reached back into his box and retrieved a small vial of liquid with a slight purple tint. He dropped two drops between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed. The feel on the slippery lube caused him to shiver. He slid his lubricated finger in between Hiei's cheeks, causing him to moan as he circled around his ring but did not enter. Hiei sucked in his breath and clenched his fists. He slowly slid his finger in, rubbing his prostate back and forth. Hiei whimpered and moaned.

"Ohhh, Kazuma," he groaned. Yusuke wondered what it would be like to hear Hiei moaning his name like that.

Kuwabara was now sitting down, his face right in front of Hiei's bobbing cock. He slowly licked the head, flicking his tongue inside the slit.

"Uhhhhh," Hiei moaned. He tried to pump in Kuwabara's mouth, but Kuwabara held his hips firm. Hiei muttered a curse and promised retribution later. Kurama and Yusuke were both impressed.

Kuwabara licked from head to base and back again in long, slow licks before taking the whole member into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth, rolling his lips over his teeth and applying pressure without biting. Kurama raised his eyebrow. He didn't know Kuwabara would know about such a technique.

Hiei was moaning and panting, frustrated that he could not move, and excited that his lover was asserting some dominance. As Kuwabara licked and suckled his cock, the slurping noises were exciting him further. Kuwabara worked to coat Hiei's cock in a thick coat of saliva. He removed his mouth from his impatient lover's cock to reach for his box. Hiei let out a whine in protest. Kuwabara removed a layer of pink and black satin from the box. He took out a black pouch. With a sinister grin, he opened the pouch and sprinkled some of the powder on his tongue. The powder began fizzing and popping.

Yusuke recognized it instantly. It was just like the pop rocks candy he used to eat as a child. _Wow, he is good,_ he thought.

Hiei perked up his ears at the noise. He didn't have time to process what was going on before Kuwabara swallowed him whole. He screamed Kuwabara's name and obscenities, promising that he would "get it" later. Kuwabara took his mouth off of his cock, sprinkled some of the fizzy powder on his cock and let is pop for a few seconds. Hiei grabbed fistfuls of Kuwabara's hair in his hands.

"Ohhhh Kazuma! Kuso! I'm gonna make you pay, I swear it! Now suck me off…NOW!" Hiei almost screamed.

With that Kazuma let go of his hips and let Hiei fuck his mouth. Kuwabara grabbed his ass and squeezed. "Ahhhhhhh SHIT!" Hiei yelled as he released his essence into his lover's mouth. Kuwabara made a little face as he swallowed the mouthful. Kurama chuckled inwardly. Hiei sank down to the ground, panting. Kuwabara removed the blindfold.

Kurama had a warm towel waiting. Kuwabara wiped off his mouth and face and then cleaned the rest of the fizz off oh his lover's cock. Kuwabara helped him to his feet and over to the couch.

"Very impressive, Kuwabara. I will have to put in some serious effort to clench a victory." Kurama commented.

Kuwabara, modest as always, just blushed and looked away.

_**Oh, Boy! Kuwabara gives another spectacular performance! Will Kurama make a comeback? And what about that retribution promised by Hiei? Find out next time on The Cabin!**_

_**BTW…Kurama and Yusuke are up to something! Find out what it is soon! Read and Review!**_


	8. Watch the Master

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**Kuwabara: Field trip to the nearest town. Picks up some "supplies" at his favorite toy store. Gives another spectacular performance using various items in a mysterious box.**

**Yusuke: Horny, thinking naughty thoughts about Hiei.**

**Kurama: Horny, thinking naughty thoughts and scheming to get his hands on you know who.**

**Hiei: Swearing retribution for the teasing performance by Kuwabara.**

"Yeah, very nice, Kuwabara," he addressed his best friend but his eyes bore a hole into Hiei. "Are those pop rocks?" he asked, nodding towards the packet.

"Kind of," Kuwabara handed him the packet. The package read _Pipe Dreams Oral Sex Fizz Candy_.

"What's it taste like?" Yusuke asked shaking the pouch.

"See for yourself. This is cherry flavor, but they have grape and strawberry too."

Yusuke licked his hand, and sprinkled some of the candy on. "Ooooh, tingly. I can just imagine what it would feel like on your cock," he said, eyeing Hiei.

"Fucking incredible," Hiei replied.

Yusuke licked it off. "Not bad, but I would probably like strawberry better. Taste this fox," he said, sprinkling some more on his hand.

Kurama sauntered over and then, with his eyes on Kuwabara, used his long, pink tongue to lick the powder of Yusuke's hand, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he shuddered. He knew he was probably going to lose this round, but he would _thoroughly _enjoy the show_._

Kurama finally spoke. "Cherry, is it? What made you pick this flavor, Kuwabara?" The way he was looking at Kuwabara made him flush slightly. Both Yusuke and Hiei noticed. Hiei was amused; he knew exactly what Kurama was thinking. Yusuke had a sinister grin on his face. Hiei caught his eye and he winked at Hiei. Hiei understood immediately.

"Oh, no reason." Kuwabara looked away for Kurama's penetrating, yet sultry stare.

"What about the lubricant, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara glanced at Hiei. He didn't want another incident like last night. Hiei gave a quick nod.

Kuwabara placed two drops into Kurama's palm. "It's called liquid satin."

Kurama rubbed it between his thumb and middle finger. "How appropriate," he replied. He walked over to Yusuke and rubbed some on his hand in slow, sensual circles. Kuwabara was now seated on the couch with Hiei's legs on top of him. He had to tear his eyes away from Kurama's movements. His manhood was threatening to awaken. He froze. Everyone seemed to be watching him, gauging his reaction. He knew they were all up to something but he pretended not to notice.

"If you two are done with the previews," Hiei spoke up, breaking the silence, "we'd like to see the main feature now." He was smirking.

"Now I want you to watch very closely Kuwabara," Yusuke instructed. "You are a worthy apprentice, but now you must watch the master at his craft," he finished raising an eyebrow.

"I am looking forward to it, Urameshi."

Something about Kuwabara's answer put Hiei on alert. It wasn't _what _he said but _how_ he said it. Kuwabara was obviously hiding something. He looked at Kurama and back to Kuwabara. Then it became crystal clear. Kurama's flirting with him was having an effect on him. Hiei wouldn't be surprised if Kuwabara had actually thought about fucking him, although he would never even consider it without his permission.

As Kurama was about the start Hiei leaned in and whispered "And by the way Kazuma you have been a very naughty boy tonight. I will have to _deal_ with you later."

A shiver ran down Kuwabara's spine. He knew exactly what that meant.

Kurama circled Yusuke. Like a fox on the hunt, he surveyed his prey, drinking in his olive skin and rugged good looks. He stepped closer, coming up behind him. He leaned in close and inhaled his manly scent. Kurama's warm breath on the back of his neck caused Yusuke to shiver a little. He planted slow, wet kisses on the back of Yusuke's neck. With each kiss, his tongue touched Yusuke's skin first, lightly brushing the surface. Then his soft, rosebud lips closed in around his tongue and skidded across his skin. After pulling his lips back his tongue was the last to leave his skin. He repeated this pattern, all around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his naughty thoughts of Hiei disappeared temporarily. Kurama continued his teasing of Yusuke's neck from behind. He reached around and squeezed his lover's cock, awakening his manhood slightly. Judging by the bulge, Yusuke was going commando tonight. Kurama rubbed, squeezed and teased Yusuke's cock from behind, his delicate hands working in ways Kuwabara didn't even know existed. Kuwabara found that he only way he could tear his eyes away from Kurama's hands was to look at his soft, sensual lips. He felt both were dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. He planned to thoroughly enjoy the show.

Kurama was now running his hands under Yusuke's tight-fitting T-shirt. He was lifting Yusuke's shirt up slowly, teasingly, allowing the audience to get a glimpse at Yusuke's rippled abdomen. He tickled Yusuke's navel and teased his nipples, now hard and poking out. He ran his tongue up Yusuke's spine. Yusuke groaned, his right hand automatically reaching to massage his aching cock and offer some relief. Kurama stayed his hand, raising Yusuke's hand to his mouth and, one by one, teasing and licking his fingers. A surge ran down Kuwabara's spine as he remembered Kurama doing that same thing to him in his dream. He shuddered. Hiei noticed, and reached his hand under Kuwabara's shirt to rub his back. Kuwabara sighed.

Kurama finally came around to face Yusuke, capturing his blissful grin in a sensual kiss. The way he had his head tilted left a small opening so that the audience could see what he was doing to Yusuke's inner orifice. Kuwabara closed his eyes, he couldn't watch. He already knew. He had the same experience in his dream.

Kurama had Yusuke's head spinning. He moved down to attack Yusuke's nipples-through his shirt. The audience perked up. Yusuke moaned, "ahhhh Kurama, you tease…" his eyes were half closed, and he rocked slightly on his heels.

Kurama continued to nip, lick, and suck through Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke's breaths became deeper. He ran his hands through Kurama's long, silky hair. Kurama lifted Yusuke's shirt slowly, rubbing and caressing each ripple and bulge. He finally removed his shirt, and attacked his left nipple. This time, the audience could not see what he was doing, his lips covered Yusuke's nipple and what his tongue was doing could only be left up to the imagination.

_Damn, he's good_ thought Hiei. _A master at teasing and performing._ _Sneaky fox, maybe I'll even let him play with Kazuma. I know that's what he wants. However he will have to give me what I want…_

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by Yusuke's whining. "Damnit fox, you're such a tease…but it feels so…good," he moaned. Kurama left a trail of hot kisses and licks down to the slit in the middle of Yusuke's abdomen. He flicked his tongue inside. Yusuke jumped and tightened his grip on Kurama's hair. Kurama continued his descent to Yusuke's crotch. He blew on the fine hairs that lined his lower torso and disappeared into his pants. Instead of unbuttoning his pants Kurama again attacked from the outside, this time biting the tip with enough pressure to earn a yelp from Yusuke, it was hard to discern whether the noise was out of pleasure or pain, however the most probable answer was that both played a factor. Kurama grabbed Yusuke's tender jewels and squeezed them slightly. Yusuke was in agony.

"Kurama, I'm gonna fucking come before you even suck my dick!" he exclaimed. Kurama used his mouth to unbutton and unzip Yusuke's pants. After releasing his throbbing member, Yusuke breathed a little easier, although he knew Kurama's teasing was far from over.

Hiei eyed Yusuke's manhood. True, it was not as big as Kazuma's but something about his tanned skin and the black, silky hair that encircled his cock intrigued him. He remembered back when he had wondered what sex with Yusuke would be like, but dismissed it because of his love for Kazuma and out of respect for Kurama, but he could tell that Kurama wanted to experience Kazuma's cock for himself and Yusuke had been eyeballing and winking at him earlier. Things were going to get interesting indeed. He glanced over at Kuwabara. His legs were trembling and he was biting down on his lip. Something he always did when he was trying not to get hard. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and he would probably be embarrassed to let everyone see his salute to the performance. He turned his attention back to the show. Kurama was doing another tongue trick.

He rolled his tongue back into his mouth and produced a seed on it. Instead of taking it out of his mouth and breaking it, he bit into it. Kuwabara nearly salivated has he watched the goey, pink liquid drip from his mouth. He then used his mouth to coat Yusuke's cock and balls with the concoction. He sucked one of Yusuke precious jewels into his mouth. Yusuke cried out. Kurama opened his mouth to show the crowd the relentless tongue teasing he was performing.

"Oh, Kurama, you goddamn tease, oh, geez, ahhhh….mmm…" Yusuke moaned.

After attacking the other jewel with equal pleasurable savagery, he began to hum. The vibrations caused Yusuke to swear and shoot out a jet of precum into Kurama's eye. Kurama blinked several times and rubbed his left eye. Yusuke was unsympathetic.

"Serves you right, fox." he muttered.

Kurama was not deterred. He now proceeded to remove every drop of the pink concoction from his lovers throbbing cock. He started out with long slow licks, swirling around and around like a corkscrew. He suckled the head with gentle pressure and flicked his tongue in and out of the slit. He then took the whole length into his mouth, bobbing back and forth while rotating his head from side to side. The sound of him cherishing his lover's length in his mouth was enough to awaken Kuwabara's cock from its restless sleep. Hiei noticed with a sideways grin.

Kurama moved his head faster and faster, the sucking sounds increasing. Yusuke reached down and pushed his head further and further. Kurama sucked hard with a purpose, he knew Yusuke's end was in sight. He buried Yusuke's cock deep in his throat, and Kuwabara could see him vibrating his throat muscles. Yusuke shouted "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" With a roar, Yusuke released his load into his lovers awaiting throat.

Yusuke was panting. "I told you," he said, trying to catch his breath, "no one sucks cock like you Kurama."

"I agree."

Everyone turned to face Kuwabara, surprised at his bold statement. "Well, it's the truth," he said reiterating his statement. "I've never seen such techniques. My skills don't even come close. I graciously concede defeat."

Yusuke eyed Hiei closely. "Hiei?" he inquired.

"Can't argue with that, detective."

"Ok, so now we have a tied ball game," Yusuke announced.

"As it should be. Tomorrow will determine it all."

Kurama pulled Yusuke to the side. With their backs to the audience, he whispered something in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke whispered back. They turned back to face their friends; Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Kurama gave a slight nod to Hiei and walked into the kitchen. Hiei followed.

"So, what do you want, fox?" Hiei asked.

"I believe you know, Hiei."

"What's in it for me?"

"What Yusuke wants, which is also what you have been contemplating for the past few years."

"Hn." Hiei didn't confirm or deny the statement. "How will you broach the subject with Kazuma?"

"I think I know of a way. But you must give him your blessing; you know he will never even consider doing it without your permission."

"As it should be."

"So we are agreed?"

"So we are, fox."

When they left the kitchen, they saw that both Kuwabara and Yusuke had retired to their respective suites. Kurama headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"So is Hiei in?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, he is; now he must give Kuwabara the go ahead. Let us hope that Kuwabara will agree as well."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. He could barely contain himself tonight. I'm sure you saw his full 'salute' to your presentation."

Kurama laughed a deep hearty laugh that only happened rarely. Yusuke pinched his bottom. "I wonder what kind of punishment Hiei has in mind for Kuwabara? He swore retribution during his performance tonight."

Kurama nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps we shall find out tonight."

Upstairs, Kuwabara found that he needed another shower. He had been sweating tonight, trying not to get hard, but to no avail. He took the opportunity in the shower to find his release with his hand. He thought about the performance Kurama put on tonight. It was absolutely mesmerizing. The things he could do with his lips and hands had him absolutely spellbound. Watching that long, pink tongue swirling around Urameshi like that, he got hard just thinking about it. Then he thought about all the suspicious behavior coming from his lover and their two companions tonight. _They are all up to something,_ he thought. _I am sure I will find out what soon enough. _

After the shower, he dried off and changed into some cooler pajamas. Silk always made him sweat.

When he entered the bedroom, it was completely dark. _That's strange,_ he thought. _I left the light on. Hiei must be sleeping, but so soon?_

That was far from the case. Sleep was the furthest thing from Hiei's mind.

"You've been _very naughty,_ Kazuma."

_**Uh-oh! It looks like Kuwabara has been a bad boy! What kind of punishment does Hiei have in store for him? And what is this plan that's brewing? Find what happens next in The Cabin!**_

_**Note: Thanks to everyone for your support! I have a new story I am working on featuring Yusuke and Kurama exclusively. It will be up soon! NG714**_


	9. The Side Bets

**Last time on **_**The Cabin**_**:**

**Kurama: Gave a spectacular performance to clench a victory**

**Kuwabara: Saluted the performance, both verbally and (ahem)**

**Hiei: amused at Kuwabara's reaction **

**Yusuke: Plots on how to get a hold of Hiei's plump little tush**

**Hiei: Prepares to make good on his promised retribution**

**Kuwabara: (gulp, sweatdrop)**

"You've been _very naughty,_ Kazuma."

The light clicked on. Hiei was wearing his favorite navy blue terry cloth bathrobe. The robe was open, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. The belt was folded on the bed beside the…the…

_The Punisher. _It was a small paddle made of flexible ebony wood found only in the makai. Carved into the paddle were the words _For Correcting Naughty Behavior._

Kuwabara gulped. He knew what time it was. His cock was rock hard and dribbling with pre-cum in anticipation of his discipline. Hiei's eyes made a beeline straight to his groin.

"A hard-on eh? You must be thinking naughty thoughts, ne, Kazuma?"

"Well, I-"

"Silence! You will speak only when I give you permission. Understand?"

"Yes, Hiei."

"That's better. Now let's discuss your naughty behavior. Tonight, during the demonstration you were teasing me, were you not?"

"No, Hiei, I do not recall that." Kuwabara replied with an impudent smirk on his face.

"Ah, a cheeky one eh? That earned you three extra licks. Now assume the position."

Kuwabara bent over the rails with his hands and legs spread wide. He legs were trembling with excitement. Hiei approached and ground his naked cock into Kuwabara's rear slowly and sensual; making lewd noises. He slid Kuwabara's pajamas down. Hiei was pleased that he was not wearing any underwear tonight. He massaged Kuwabara's creamy cheeks, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his favorite soap. Hiei's mouth watered in anticipation. "You've been very naughty, Kazuma. Tell me, what should I do?"

"P-punish me?"

"Good boy. I will take away one of you licks for that," he said, still rubbing his lover's ass.

"No, please don't. I've been a very bad boy. I deserve full punishment," Kuwabara breathed.

"Is that so? You must be hiding something from me. Do you have something to confess, furyo shonen?"

"No."

SMACK! "Liar! Furyo shonen!" He reached around to caress Kuwabara's balls, hanging down so tantalizingly. Kuwabara shuddered.

SMACK! "Stay still!" Kuwabara's cheeks were already reddening from the discipline he had received so far. His pulse was racing, and beads of sweat were popping up on his forehead, slicking his red hair down to his face.

Hiei moved in closer, inserting a moist finger into Kuwabara's entrance. "And another thing," he purred in his ear. "I saw the way you were looking at Kurama tonight. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, Hiei."

"Is that so? I'll bet you were thinking naughty thoughts weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

SMACK! "Furyo shonen! Tell me what you were thinking."

Kuwabara sucked in his breath, he was trembling with excitement. He loved to be punished just as much as Hiei enjoyed disciplining his naughty lover.

"I…I…"

SMACK! "Speak up, boy!"

"I want him to suck me off!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

SMACK! "I know you do! You are very, naughty, thinking hentai thoughts. How many times will I have to…" SMACK! "discipline…" SMACK! "you for this?" SMACK!

"Un-until I learn, Hiei!"

SMACK! "Damn right! A hard head makes a soft ass! Thinking about Kurama eh? You want to fuck him? I'll turn your ass redder than his hair!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Kuwabara gripped the iron bed rails hard. He bore down to concentrate; he didn't want to cry out. His high threshold of pain only drove to excite Hiei even more. His creamy white cheeks flushed crimson, the same color as Kurama's hair. Hiei made good on his promise.

Hiei paused to massage his lover's flaming buttocks. Kuwabara let out a small grunt of pleasure and pain intermingled. "What's the matter, Kazuma? Is your ass sore? It's your fault, you know. Perhaps you have learned your lesson?"

"No," Kuwabara huffed "not yet. I am still thinking naughty thoughts and my cock is..so…"

"I see." SMACK! "Still got that hard-on eh? Well, do something about it boy! Jack yourself off! NOW!" SMACK!

Kuwabara began to caress his raging erection, finally offering some relief. He sped up with each lick that landed on his already flaming ass. "Are you coming Kazuma? I know you're close. Come for me, baby. Come for me NOW!" SMACK!

With a yell that shook the entire house, Kuwabara found his release and came harder than he could remember. He slumped on the bed, panting.

Hiei was on him in a flash. "Oh, it's not over yet. Now get on all fours. I'm gonna fuck some obedience into you!"

He plunged into Kuwabara's hot, tight channel, thrusting relentlessly, showing his naughty lover no mercy. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm himself, having gotten so excited during Kuwabara's discipline. "You were such a naughty boy tonight, Kazuma," he panted. "You will obey from now on, wont you?"

"Y-y-yes Hiei." Kuwabara moaned.

"That's better. And if you step out of line again, you're gonna get it, you hear that Kazuma?"

"Yes, yes Hiei!"

"Oh, Kazuma you feel so…so good! Oh, oh, mmmmm….Kazumaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hiei shouted his lover's name and spilled his white hot seed onto his lovers already red hot ass.

Kuwabara slumped down on the bed, spent. Hiei wanted to collapse as well but he went to their bathroom to fetch a cool washcloth to offer his lover some comfort. As he cleaned off his lover's glowing cheeks, he whispered in his ear. "That was hot, koi."

"Thanks, Hiei," was all Kuwabara could manage.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"Did you mean what you said about Kurama?"

"Yes, I did. But I must ask your permission to do something."

"Let me guess: Urameshi."

Hiei raised a brow. "How did you know?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Saw the way he was lookin' atcha tonight. I guess its ok, just this once. However, shorty," Kuwabara leaned in for emphasis. "_You _remember who _you _belong to, got it?"

A surge of pleasure ran through Hiei at his lover's possessive assertion. "Got it."

"Good. Now get me an ice pack would ya? My fanny burns."

Hiei smirked. "It's your own fault, teasing me like that."

"Just wait 'til tomorrow night, shorty. You ain't seen nuthin' yet."

"Oh? Is that so? Seems to me you like getting punished."

Kuwabara grinned. Hiei left to retrieve some ice from the kitchen.

In lieu of an ice pack, Hiei had to settle for a giant zip-loc bag full of ice cubes. Yusuke came in just as he was emptying the last tray into the bag.

"That's a lotta ice there, little man. What's the matter? Sore muscle?"

"Hn."

"Sounds like Kuwabara got his ass lit on fire."

"I do not tolerate impudence," Hiei said with his customary smirk.

Yusuke was behind him in a flash. "Oh yeah?" he breathed into Hiei's ear. "Just wait 'til I get ahold of you, Hiei. Your plump little ass is mine!" And with that he grabbed both cheeks and squeezed hard. Hiei gasped and dropped the ice pack. Cubes spilled all over the floor. Yusuke left the kitchen.

Trembling with desire, Hiei picked up the cubes off the floor and returned upstairs. Kuwabara was half dozing upstairs. He woke up when the cold, soothing, pack was applied to his aching backside.

"Ah, koi much better," he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs in their suite, Yusuke and Kurama replayed the events they overheard earlier.

"Wow. That was hot, fox wasn't it?" Yusuke was splayed between Kurama's legs on the king sized bed.

"Indeed. Hiei is quite accomplished in the art of disciplining."

"Yeah. He must have a paddle or something. And I've been using my hand on you, naughty fox."

Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps we should look for something to assist you the next time I…step out of line," he finished in a sultry whisper.

Yusuke turned around and pushed Kurama back on the bed. "I don't know. I think you like the sting of my firm hand on your naughty little ass, kitsune."

In response, Kurama rolled his boxers down over his long, smooth thighs. A glint of mischief sparkled in his eye. "Always, koi, always."

The next morning, understandably, Kuwabara was in no shape to fix breakfast. So the task fell on Yusuke. At the table he and Kurama made small talk about the final act.

"Well, tonight's the night, fox. A do all to win all. It's gonna be fun!"

"It will be. For the first time I will be going in to battle uncertain of the outcome."

"Speak for yourself, fox." Hiei entered the kitchen wearing his favorite navy blue terry cloth bathrobe. He strode to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. After adding two creams and one sugar, he took a sip and made a face.

"Sorry, but the naughty boy isn't here to grind your beans fresh for you this morning."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Kazuma is resting."

"I'll bet he is! Shit, after you paddled his-"

"Could'ya keep it down Urameshi? Can't sleep with your big mouth!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _furyo shonen_." Kuwabara flushed and turned his head away. "Why don't you _sit down_ and have breakfast with us?"

"So I see you have nuthin better to do than to spy on people, Urameshi."

"Spying was hardly necessary, Kuwabara. We could hear you both quite well from our room last night," Kurama answered.

"Hn. That's payback for keeping us awake the other night," Hiei countered.

"If you say so, squirt."

"Hn." Hiei left the kitchen. Yusuke followed after a wink and a nod from Kurama.

Kurama turned to Kuwabara. "Once again, great performance last night Kuwabara."

"Thanks, but it didn't even come close to yours. I could never do anything like that."

"Never say never, Kuwabara. It's all about experience. You pick up new tricks as you go along. For instance, I have seen you perform a few techniques that I may try."

Kuwabara faced Kurama. "Really?"

"Yes. However, Kuwabara I wanted to make a proposal to you."

Kuwabara stiffened. So they were in on it after all. He knew it!

"What kind of proposal?"

"I propose a side wager."

"Under what terms?"

"Well," he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning in for effect. "I noticed how good you are at teasing Hiei. I believe it got you in a bit of…_trouble_ last night, ne?"

Kuwabara smiled and looked away. "You were teasing last night too, Kurama. Better than me I would say."

"Not necessarily Kuwabara. That is what the wager is about."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Well, I wish to see which one of us can tease our lover for the longest. Whoever can have their lover hold out for the longest wins the bet."

"Hmmm, interesting. And what does the winner get?"

"Well, I am sure Hiei has informed you of my interest by now." Kuwabara blushed. "If I win, then I get to show you how much I _admire_ your…manhood." Kurama finished.

Kuwabara's lip trembled. "A-and if I win?"

"Well, Kuwabara," Kurama's hand snaked up his leg. "If you win then I guess we will have to re-enact that dream of yours, wont we?" Kuwabara sucked in his breath as Kurama's smooth hand wrapped around his newly awakened cock. "Although I wouldn't mind if I lost the bet."

"Neither would I."

Kurama leaned in and whispered. "May the best man win." He traced his tongue around Kuwabara's earlobe. Kuwabara let out a squeal and gripped the counter.

Hiei joined Yusuke on the porch. "I wonder what those two are talking about."

Yusuke grinned. "Kurama has probably figured out how he wants to get into Kuwabara's pants," he commented. "I think he's going to pitch a side bet."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "He told you this?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, but he ain't as slick as he thinks he is."

"Is that so? Perhaps we should make a side wager of our own."

"Shorty, I like how you think. And I know exactly what I want if I win."

"And what might that be?"

"I wanna borrow that paddle you were using last night. I know you weren't making that much noise with your hand. And my hand always gets sore after spanking Kurama's ass. _And _ I get to use it on you, if I please."

Hiei thought for a few moments. "Done. And if I win I get to top you and use it on you."

"Fine, but It'll never happen."

"We shall see. Now we have discussed the terms but not the actual bet."

"Well, Kurama was teasing the hell outta me last night," Yusuke started. "And Kuwabara got his ass paddled for what he did to you. I say whoever begs the most tonight is the loser."

"You're on. Hope your ass isn't as tender as Kazuma's is."

_**Holy crap! Two side bets on the same thing? Who will be victorious? Is anyone an actual loser here? Find out on the Final Act of The Cabin!**_

_**PS Thanks for all the support!**_


	10. May the Best Man Win

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**Hiei: had to discipline Kuwabara for being such a bad boy during his performance.**

**Kuwabara: Took his discipline like the **_**furyo shonen**_** that he is.**

**Yusuke and Kurama: Finally put their naughty plans into motion, Hiei is now on board.**

**Kurama: Pitches a side bet to Kuwabara-the one who gets his lover to beg the most is the winner.**

**Hiei: Pitches a side bet to Yusuke-the one who begs the most is the loser.**

**Final Act tonight!**

**Note: I put so much juice into my previous lemons I only hope these final two will be half as good! Let me know!**

As the time etched closer and closer, Kuwabara found that he could no longer contain his excitement. The side bet with Kurama along with the opportunity to torture Hiei was almost too much for him. His cock was on a constant, painful state of alert. He already had a basic game plan worked out. He knew all the right buttons to push to get Hiei to do exactly what he wanted. Since both teams were tied, they had drawn lots to see who would go first, and Yusuke lost. No one could beat Kuwabara at such oddities. It was better that way because by the time he was finished with Hiei neither one of them would be fit to watch another round.

Kurama could hardly contain his excitement. All his wishes for this weekend were coming to pass. Not only would he get to screw his lover without mercy, shame or apprehension but he would eventually have an opportunity to get his hands (and mouth) on that enormous, juicy cock or Kuwabara's. It was going to be an exciting night indeed. Never one to go into any situation without a plan, he had already worked out how to reduce Yusuke to whimpering and begging to be taken.

Hiei was nervous, an emotion almost foreign to him. There were only two other times he could remember having the nervous fluttering in his stomach; one was before he confessed his feelings to Kuwabara and the other was before he visited the shrink for the first time. He paused to consider why. Kuwabara didn't take to role of seme often; for several reasons. Hiei's personality was an aggressive, domineering type. He took pleasure from taking control of every situation and relinquishing that control if he so desired. At one time he considered it weak to be uke; but during one of his talks with Kurama he insisted that a good lover could be seme or uke. He also felt a little selfish by always insisting on having things his way. He was curious to experience Kuwabara's full capabilities as a lover; Kuwabara was no stranger to lovemaking when they got together but he had never been on the bottom before. He adjusted to the role comfortably and enjoyed himself. The first time Hiei let Kuwabara penetrate him it was painful – extremely painful. He felt as if his ass might split in half. Kuwabara was a gentle as he could be but hearing Hiei's reaction scared the hell out of him; he ended up apologizing profusely and promising that they never had to switch roles again. Never one to back down from a challenge, Hiei had insisted that they switch roles until Hiei was comfortable. Now it was pleasurable, as long as Kuwabara took his time and stretched him out properly. But Kuwabara was a tease; and Hiei was nothing if not impatient. There was no telling what Kuwabara would have him doing tonight; and he knew that Kuwabara's unique passive aggressive style of domination was sure to have him doing things he rarely did, and never did for anyone else but his lover. He wondered how good Kurama was at teasing and prolonging pleasure, but he knew the answer well enough. Kurama was a master at seduction, and all things sexual. He hoped Yusuke would lose their side wager, but would not be all too disappointed if he won, since either way he would get a chance to try something that occupied the back of his mind for some time.

Yusuke's mind was racing too furiously to focus on much of anything for too long. He was excited about all of the events of this evening, nervous about what Kurama would be doing and having him do; and also anxious to watch Hiei and hoping he would lose the side bet. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that plump little ass of his. He wanted to focus, hoping that his iron will and selfish determination would keep him from humiliating himself in front of his closest friends. Tonight would be interesting indeed.

Game time was decided for seven pm. Yusuke had decided against his usual tight-fitting jeans, lest Kurama have him imprisoned in his pants for too long. He had decided instead on a looser fitting pants and t-shirt, leaving his hair ungelled and falling into his eyes. Kurama was wearing all white this evening which contrasted beautifully and seductively with this fiery hair, looking like an angel with the mind of the devil. Hiei had decided on a pair of black silk pajamas and Kuwabara's silk pajamas were red. Abandoning his pompadour coif after high school, Kuwabara usually wore his wavy hair loose around his head, but had it tied back tonight so as not to distract him.

This evening was eerily quiet. Everyone was down in the living room for the main event, but so far no one had said a word. This strange silence only served to fuel Kuwabara's nervousness. He broke the silence.

"Gimme a whiskey, Kurama. And be sure to put some of that blue stuff in there."

Everyone was genuinely surprised. "So you knew?" Kurama inquired.

"'Course I did. I saw the first time you did it. Didn't say anything because I needed to relax."

"Nothing gets by you, Kuwabara," Yusuke complimented.

"Yeah, keep that in mind," he replied. "I'll only have a single, though." He didn't want to drink too much. Alcohol dulled the senses, especially _down there_. If he drank too much, there was no telling how long it would take for him to climax.

"Remember, anything goes tonight," Hiei reminded everyone.

"That's right love," Kuwabara squeezed his bottom. Hiei stiffened and suppressed a small squeak.

Hiei and Yusuke stepped back, and left the 'contenders' in the middle of the floor. They shook hands.

"May the best man win," Kurama stated.

Kuwabara shuddered, remembering the sensation he felt when Kurama has uttered the same statement earlier. "I'm sure he will." Kuwabara retreated to the couch to watch the show with his lover.

Kurama stared intently at his lover. The look in his eyes was unlike any Yusuke had ever seen before; of excitement, seduction, lust, and the promise of fantasies fulfilled, but above all, they held mystery, as always. "Yusuke, would you join me here on the carpet, please?"

As if in a trance, Yusuke stood up and faced Kurama on the furry carpet. His soft brown eyes stared expectantly at this lover. Kurama leaned in and kissed him, softly, teasingly, closed mouth. He pulled back. Yusuke caught his breath. Before he could form a protest Kurama kissed him again this time, with deep, single kisses that gradually got longer and longer, eventually letting Yusuke sample his tongue. Yusuke sighed his relief and wrapped his arms around his fox. Kurama reached under his shirt and began to finger his muscles. He lifted Yusuke's shirt above his head.

All three were stunned that Kurama was undressing Yusuke so quickly All three came to the same conclusion.

_He must have something up his sleeve, _Hiei thought.

_He's up to something,_ Kuwabara said to himself.

_Oh shit, what's he gonna do?_ Yusuke wondered.

They didn't have long to wait to see what Kurama had up his sleeve, or in his hair rather. He retrieved something that looked like a sprout. After removing Yusuke's shirt and positioning his hands behind his neck, he rolled the sprout in his palm and vines began to grow. He wrapped the vines around Yusuke's wrists loosely, or it would seem. Yusuke tried to move his wrists apart and the vines gave, but only up to a point. Yusuke was essentially trapped. He may as well have been in handcuffs. His was caught, his hands around the back of his head. He couldn't run his hands through his fox's hair, he couldn't grab his ass and most importantly, he couldn't touch his own cock to offer some relief from Kurama's teasing.

"Damnit, fox!" Yusuke cried out in frustration.

_This should be entertaining, _Hiei thought. _He will lose our bet for sure._

_Smart, _Kuwabara thought.

Kurama chose to start his assault on all fronts this time. He reached into his hair and pulled out a pink seed. He opened his palm and blew on it gently. A flower or something that could only be assumed to be one bloomed. It looked more like a feather, with a long, curly vine at the end. As he kissed him, running his tongue in and out of Yusuke's mouth he ran the feather like flower up and down his back. Yusuke shuddered at the sensation and let out a moan, his tongue imprisoned in Kurama's mouth. Kurama leaned back and sucked Yusuke's bottom lip into his mouth. He then made a path with his tongue to Yusuke's ear, tracing his tongue along the outer rim and blowing his warm breath gently inside.

Yusuke shivered, but remained quiet. That all changed when Kurama's soft lips brushed his neck. He squealed in delight as Kurama explored his neck with his mouth and tongue, his warm breath blowing over the sensitive skin. He could feel his cock stiffening. Kurama reached a hand down and caressed Yusuke's newly awakened member from the outside. Yusuke groaned and ground his cock into Kurama's hand.

Without releasing Yusuke's crotch, his mouth descended to his chest to lick and caress his erect buds. One after the other, he caressed and massaged them with his tongue. As Kuwabara looked on in amazement, he was looking forward to the results of the side bet, whatever they turned out to be. With the feather like flower still tickling his back he made his way down south until he was face to face with Yusuke's swollen dick.

Finally unleashing Yusuke's imprisoned cock from his pants, Kurama kissed the head in greeting. Yusuke breathed a collected sigh of relief, if only for a moment. As Kurama licked and swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, he felt a tickling sensation at the base. The feather Kurama had been using was now wrapping around his precious jewels, tickling and applying gentle pressure.

"Aw, fox, that tickles!" Yusuke cried out in protest.

The green tip of the feather grew longer and longer, eventually curling itself around Yusuke's thick base. Yusuke whined, "Aw shit, fox!"

Hiei and Kuwabara looked on with amusement. Hiei smirked with absolute satisfaction. Kuwabara marveled at Kurama's ingenious with plants. _He can get them to do anything he wants, _he thought. _I wonder what he would do to me…_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Kurama was now taking long, slow licks of Yusuke strained member. The tightening of the 'cock ring' around Yusuke had left a drop of precum on his engorged head. Kurama snaked his tongue out and collected the nectar into his mouth. With his hands still cuffed behind his head and his orgasm being held at bay, all Yusuke could do was protest.

"C'mon fox, why you doin' this to me?" he whined.

Kurama's answer was short, sweet and to the point. "Because I can," he whispered.

"OK badass," Yusuke countered, "payback's a bitch."

Kurama was behind Yusuke, grinding his cock against Yusuke's bare ass. He allowed Yusuke to wiggle and squirm in pleasure. Kurama was now unbuttoning his shirt. The crowd was being treated to something they had not previously seen: Kurama disrobed. Kurama always fought fully clothed and rarely even wore short sleeves. Only Yusuke had seen him fully naked in his human form. He removed his white shirt and let it fall to the floor. Then he removed his pants and stepped out from behind his lover.

He revealed the most beautiful, graceful body that either of them had ever seen; perfect skin, flawless and as smooth as finished porcelain. You would never know how many scars he had taken in battle by looking at his perfect body. He moved as gracefully as a dancer and his long cock was encircled by wisps of fiery hair.

Kuwabara was not surprised. Kurama was certainly eye candy, this just completed the package. They had not seen much of this body the other night, the living room was dim and he was shielded by Yusuke. Hiei was indeed impressed but this only confirmed what he thought all along, that Kurama's looks, along with his grace and now his body reminded him too much of a woman. Not that he had a problem with that but he just happened to prefer male lovers.

Kurama had retrieved another seed from his hair and squeezed it, revealing clear, silky liquid. He coated his cock. He rubbed his cock between Yusuke's legs while stroking Yusuke's own weeping member with his hand. With his tongue, he teased Yusuke's ear. This was too much.

"Goddamit fox, stop teasing me! Fuck me already!"

"Soon enough love, soon enough." He currently was sliding his member up and down Yusuke's ass, teasing the entrance and prepping him slightly by nudging his head in just a little. Yusuke struggled to seek deeper penetration, but Kurama was too agile for him.

"I swear, if you don't stop playing with me I'm gonna…I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"All right, Yusuke, if you're sure. I going to release you now." As he spoke, the vines slid from around Yusuke's wrists and cock as if obeying some silent cue.

Before he could think, Kurama eased him down to the ground on his back. He loomed over his lover with a leacherous grin. Yusuke never wanted prep, he was too impatient. Kurama entered with one hard thrust and Yusuke caught his breath in surprise. He started out at a moderate pace, not slow, but too slow for Yusuke.

"Faster, fox, faster," he managed between moans. Kurama rotated his hips with such expertise that he always managed to hit Yusuke at the right angle, whether he was pushing in or pulling out.

"Oh, Kurama make me come, please," Yusuke begged. Kurama obliged by stroking his erection with one hand, alternating his steel rod and his bouncing jewels, all while never breaking his rhythm. It didn't take long for Yusuke to find his release.

"KURAMAAAA!" he shouted, he seed spraying in all directions, mainly onto Kurama's abdomen. Kurama ran his hands through the sticky liquid and licked his hand clean.

"Alright fox, give it to me," he panted. Kurama sped up, and deepened his strokes. The audience knew this would not do.

"Come on fox boy! I ain't no bitch!"

That was all he needed to hear. He pinned Yusuke's thighs way up, almost behind his head. Hiei was surprised Yusuke was so flexible. He then slammed into Yusuke, scooting him up at least a half a foot on the carpet. Yusuke let out a yelp of satisfaction. And then, with a force of brutality that neither Hiei nor Kuwabara had ever seen, he pounded Yusuke's ass merciless. Yusuke liked everything hard core and Kurama had no problem giving him what he wanted.

With Yusuke shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs, and Kurama panting and glistening in sweat, both members of the audience began to tremble with desire, eager and ready for their turn.

"Kuramaaaa," moaned Yusuke. "You sexy fox, you dirty, nasty little fox, you're so bad…ummmm."

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke," panted the Kitsune, his body glistening with sweat, plastering his hair to his face and back. He sped up, if that were possible, the speed at which he moved seemed ludicrous enough. His climax in sight, he slammed harder and harder, putting all of his energy behind his thrusting. Hiei was impressed as he watched this pretty boy fuck his lover without abandon.

"Oh, Yusuke…uh, uh, ohhh, YUSUKE!" shrieked the fox, his body stiffening as he milked his essence into his lover and collapsing on top of him, panting furiously.

"You guys need a break?" Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara and Hiei standing over them.

"An impressive performance; my compliments, fox."Hiei rarely gave compliments.

"Thank you Hiei," was all he could manage.

Kuwabara wasn't sure if he could top this performance.

_**Well there you have it folks! The first part of the final act done! Will Kuwabara be able to come out on top? (no pun intended) **_**Find**_** out during the final scene of the cabin!**_


	11. Red Stallion

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**With the aid of his plants, Kurama gives an epic performance for his final act by nearly folding Yusuke in half and ripping him a new one. Can Kuwabara possibly top that?**

"We'll give you thirty minutes to collect yourselves," Hiei decided heading to the kitchen.

With a sigh and great effort, Yusuke heaved himself off the carpet and pulled his lover to his feet. What they both needed was a hot shower. In the shower, Yusuke let the hot water massage his sore ass and revive him. Kurama also needed to regain some energy back as well. Some fruit juice with a special extract after the shower did the trick.

In the kitchen, Hiei was drinking a glass of water. Kuwabara came into the kitchen.

"Hiei?"

"This has been a pleasant weekend Kazuma," Hiei stated. "I'm glad I decided to come." Hiei's first thought was to refuse the invitation, he was very possessive over his time with his lover, and did not want to share him with others for an entire weekend, regardless of the fact that Yusuke and Kurama were their closest friends. Kuwabara had begged and pleaded, and Hiei had reluctantly relented.

"Really?" Kuwabara was glad the Hiei was enjoying himself. He knew that if that was not the case then he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes. Now I want you to show that arrogant fox who can rally fuck," Hiei squeezed his manhood and walked out of the kitchen. Kuwabara collected his breath and followed his lover back into the living room to await their audience.

It didn't take long for their partners to join them, looking refreshed and comfortable. "All right Kuwabara you're up," Yusuke said, wrapping his arm around his fox. Kuwabara led Hiei to the furry carpet.

Kuwabara sank to his knees in front of Hiei. He leaned in and kissed him, unlike anything Yusuke and Kurama had ever seen before. His mouth devoured Hiei's, his tongue invaded Hiei's mouth to take his tongue hostage. Hiei encircled Kuwabara's broad shoulders with his arms. Kuwabara used that opportunity to slide off Hiei's shirt. His strong hands moved up and down Hiei's back muscles, pulling him in closer. He squeezed Hiei's bottom. Hiei let out a squeal of delight; it always turned him on anytime Kuwabara touched his round little rear. Kuwabara's plan this evening was to focus on Hiei's ass, teasing and coaxing a victory out of him. He would only spend a little time warming him up.

He retrieved the box and removed the final layer of black and pink silk. He removed a long set of beads; alternating between black and purple. They started out small, but gradually the beads got bigger, with a ring on the end. The set was at least as long as Kuwabara's cock and the last three beads were as big and the cherry head on the tip.

"What are those?" Yusuke whispered.

"Thai beads; or better known as anal beads" Kurama explained.

"What do you do with them?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama placed his hand over Yusuke's. "Patience," he advised.

Kuwabara ran the beads along Hiei's back.

"Oh, K-Kazuma…you tease...you…" Hiei couldn't finish. Kuwabara slid down his pajama bottoms and revealed his supple bottom to the audience. Yusuke let out an audible groan. Kurama gave his cock a playful squeeze.

Instead of inserting the beads, Kuwabara spread Hiei's cheeks and teased the entrance with his tongue before plunging it in. Hiei let out a wail of pleasure.

"Kazumaaaaaaa!" Kuwabara had an entirely new repertoire for the evening. He was taking Hiei to heights that he couldn't have dreamed of. He licked Hiei from his scrotum to his crack, moving his tongue from side to side before sticking his thrusting his tongue back in. Hiei rocked back and forth on his tongue, begging for deeper penetration.

"Oh, gods that feels so…so…good! Deeper, please Kazuma, deeper!" He had lost the bet and he knew it, but so be it. He was too caught up in his own desire for fulfillment to care. Kuwabara's tongue was plunging in and out, as fast and as deep as it could go, but it was still not enough. Hiei begged for more.

"Deeper, deeper Kazuma, please…oh, oh" he rocked and rocked, a glutton for the pleasure of this new sensation, but Kuwabara removed his tongue.

"Kazuma! No!" he cried.

"Shhhhh, be patient, my little black dragon," he cooed. He was coating the beads in liquid satin. He inserted the beads slowly, one at a time. Hiei's eyes widened at this new curious sensation until the first bead passed over his prostate. He let out a yelp.

"You like that, my little dragon?"

"Yes, yes! Do it again!"

As requested, he slid several more beads into Hiei anus. He stopped before he reached the last three beads. Instead of inserting them, he moved the beads back and forth, passing over that sensitive mound of flesh and nerves over and over. Hiei moaned and whined for more.

"You want more, Hiei?"

"Yes...yes Kazuma."

"Then whine for me, let me know how much you want it," he replied, giving the beads a final twist.

"Ooooooohhhhhh…..unnnnnnnnnn….mmmmm, Kazuma!" Hiei squealed, rivaling any spoiled child who had been denied a treat. "Kazumaaaaaaaaa!" he continued.

_Holy shit! _Yusuke thought. _Kuwabara's got little dude eating out the palm of his hand! I guess I won!_

_Looks like I may lose the side bet,_ Kurama chuckled to himself, _but I must admit I'm not disappointed._

"Good little dragon," Kuwabara rewarded him by inserting the last three large beads and rotating from side to side. Hiei's eyes goggled slightly before he adjusted to the larger intrusion, but was soon lost in pleasure.

Kurama marveled at Kuwabara's ingenuity. _Instead of prepping him with his fingers, he uses the beads, _he observed, _adding both the Hiei's pleasure and our entertainment. _Kurama had never used actual anal beads before, but it gave him an idea of how to use some of his seeds…

Hiei was now thrusting back and forth against the beads, desperate to get off. Kuwabara coated his right hand with liquid satin and scooted closer to Hiei, giving him full access to Hiei's cock. He grasped the throbbing member in his hand and began stroking it with firm slow strokes. Hiei moaned.

"Faster, harder," he could feel his climax coming any moment. Kuwabara sped up his stroke with his hand, and wiggled the beads on the flexible cord. "Oh, Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, mmmmmmmm, I'm going to…shit! KAZUMAAAAAA!" Hiei screamed his release.

"Kazuma fuck me, fuck me NOW!" he demanded desperately.

Kuwabara tut-tutted and shook his head. "Manners, Hiei. Let's try that again."

"Kazuma," he began, his voice polite and calm, if not a bit shaky, "fuck me…please."

"Hmmmm. Well since you asked so nicely I will consider it. Why don't you suck on my cock while I think it over?"

Without question or protest, Hiei slid down Kuwabara's red silk pajamas so he could take the tip of his enormous cock into his mouth, licking the head of it with his rough tongue. Soft moans escaped Kuwabara's lips.

Kurama sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't help but be envious at Hiei's access to what had become the object of his lust this weekend. Yusuke noticed and leaned in to whisper "Don't worry; you'll get your hands on that cock soon enough, now be a good fox and enjoy the show." Truth was, Yusuke was anxious to get's his hands on Hiei as well. Kurama couldn't help but smile.

Hiei relaxed his throat muscles and took Kuwabara's entire length in. Kurama marveled, this was no ordinary feat, but then again, he had plenty of practice, having access to Kuwabara's cock any time he pleased.

Hiei bobbed his head back and forth, slowly. He reached his hand up to massage Kuwabara's glorious jewels at the base of his rock hard steel rod. He licked his cock from base to head before swallowing his length again.

"Uh, uh, Hiei…" Kuwabara moaned, he was enjoying this performance but did not want to prolong it; he didn't want to come yet. He moved back from Hiei's mouth. "Well, I have considered it and since you have been a good little dragon I will give you want you want. What was it that you wanted again?" Kuwabara put his finger to his chin as if he had to remember it.

"I want you to fuck me, Kazuma."

"Is that so?" He has already turning Hiei around. He stood up and stepped out of his pants and slid his shirt off. There he was, naked in all his glory, all six feet three inches, broad shoulders and muscles. Kurama shut his eyes tight for a moment to regain his composure. Kuwabara looked down at Hiei with an ominous grin spreading across his face and a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Hiei trembled with desire. It was as if he were himself, but not himself. Never before had he such an urge to be taken; it was a foreign feeling, but not unpleasant.

Kuwabara was back on his knees again, stroking his long strong member to coat it with liquid satin. "You ready for me dragon?"

"Yes."

And with that he pierced his entrance, sheathing his formidable man-sword into Hiei's warm, snug, hilt. Hiei needed little time to adjust, having been properly stretched with the beads. Kuwabara began with firm, slow strokes, testing Hiei's patience.

"Faster," he prompted. He sped up a little, keeping his firm rhythm and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. Hiei began to meet him thrust for thrust, eager and wanton.

"What? Still not enough?" Kuwabara teased, accelerating his pace and putting more force behind his strokes. Hiei bounced forward each time Kuwabara thighs slapped into his.

"No, more," he demanded. Kuwabara held his hips firm, Hiei could no longer move. Kuwabara began to move faster, his strokes firms and steady, but with enough speed to sate Hiei's keening demands. Hiei panted, he moaned, he called Kuwabara's name over and over again.

"Oh, Kazuma, yes, yes, oh, Kazuma!" Hiei was lost in euphoria, never before had he felt such pleasure from their lovemaking.

"You like that don't you, my little black dragon? Who am I, Hiei? Tell me who I am."

"My, my red, red…." Hiei panted.

"My red what? Say it dragon!"

"My Red Stallion!" Hiei exclaimed as Kuwabara thrust harder and harder. Yusuke and Kurama's mouths dropped open and Yusuke had to jam a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"That's right! You ready for a ride on your red stallion shorty?"

"Oh, Kazuma take me! Take me for a ride!" Hiei was beside himself with pleasure; he was ready for anything his red haired lover could dish out.

With that Kuwabara picked Hiei up and spun him around so that they were facing each other. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kuwabara's waist to prepare for the ride. Kuwabara held his waist and finally let loose. True to his name, he bucked his hips and bounced his little black-haired jockey up and down. Hiei yelped and whimpered, his voice almost gone. Even though Kuwabara held his hips firm, his upper body flailed around like a rag doll. One might almost think that Kuwabara would drop him. But the crowd knew better.

Kurama and Yusuke marveled at this new feat. _Red stallion indeed, _thought Kurama.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei," Kuwabara was groaning. It was obvious that his end was in sight. Hiei tightened his legs on Kuwabara's waist. "That's right Hiei, hang on, I'm bringing it home!" He increased his speed and force even more. Both Yusuke and Kurama were certain that he would snap the little dragon in two. He was moving so fast and panting so loud that one couldn't tell if Hiei were still conscious or not.

"Ohhhh Hiei! Geez AHHHHHHH!" His shout shook the entire house. He released his lovers vice like grip from around his waist; Hiei was no longer able to assist. After easing him to the floor, he slumped down, half on top and half beside his spent lover who was sleeping soundly as if he had released his dragon in a perilous battle and was now recovering his energy.

"Well I'll be damned, Kuwabara," Yusuke complimented. "You fucked the little dude unconscious."

"Impressive, indeed," Kurama agreed.

Kuwabara managed to turn his head slightly upward to see his two friends staring down at him.

"Uhhh huh, thanks…tired…sleep…" he drifted off before he could finish his half-formed sentences. Kurama retrieved a blanket and threw it over the sleeping pair. He and Yusuke retired to their suite.

"Closing ceremonies tomorrow," Yusuke chuckled.

_**And the winner is…(yeah right!) Find out next time in The Cabin!**_

_**Don't be afraid to cast your vote!**_


	12. And the Winner Is

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**Kuwabara (aka Red Stallion) delivered a gallant performance with his little black jockey. All that's **

**left is to decide who is the winner. And let us not forget about the side wagers…**

**(Yeah, yeah, I know the recap sucks but what else can you say?)**

The first thing that Hiei noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he wasn't in a bed. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move.

Images from the previous night came flooding back. Kuwabara had introduced him to new sensations, using his tongue and those beads. Ripples of pleasure ran through him as he remembered Kuwabara's slippery, hot blade sliding in and out of his ass. He couldn't wait to experience it again; and the way Kuwabara fucked him last night, never before had he showed such dominance. They would definitely be switching roles more often.

He went to move and grunted. Bolts of pain shot through his sore ass, and up his back. He should have known; he took quite a pounding last night courtesy of his red stallion.

He remembered when he gave Kuwabara that nickname. Hiei had developed a fondness for horses after Yusuke had dragged them to a few horse races. He liked their strong muscular bodies and superior speed. He was also fascinated by the jockeys, the small, but strong athletes who rode the horses. He learned that the smaller the jockey the better and about how strong and agile they must be. One of the trainers even mistook him for a jockey, and he had received several business cards from horse owners that wanted him to train with them. The thought made him chuckle to himself. He had never ridden a horse and probably never would, but the compliment puffed up his pride a bit. While visiting the training grounds, he noticed a horse that was almost the exact same color as Kuwabara's copper curls. He also had a strong thick neck and his presence seemed to draw some horses but intimidate others. Hiei had inquired about the horse to the trainer.

"Oh, that's rusty," she answered. "The stallion."

"Stallion?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been gelded."

"What does that mean?"

She explained what that meant and laughed at his expression. "You mean they cut them _off_?"

She was still laughing. "It's a common practice among animals. You don't want them having too many foals. And stallions are difficult to control."

"Why?"

"The hormones make them more aggressive, especially when they go into heat. But they ride better than geldings, in my opinion."

He could understand the aggression and he knew what it was like to be in heat, or rut as he called it. "So geldings have been…"

She smiled. "You catch on fast. See how the females hang on him? They desire to mate with him and are drawn to his dominance. But the other males stay away."

That had turned into an interesting conversation. The horse was racing the next day. Hiei had gone home and told Kuwabara that he saw a horse that reminded Hiei of him and watch his face fall. He hastened to explain what he meant.

"No Kazuma, it's a stallion. It's strong and has a beautiful color, the color of your hair."

Kuwabara chuckled. "So it still has its balls, huh?"

"Yes, and he's racing tomorrow. Come with me."

"I see you've been hanging around there a lot."

"Nothing else to do."

They went, and watched rusty place second. Kuwabara had made a comment later about the 'red stallion with his little black jockey' and that led to an exciting night in the bedroom. Red stallion indeed. It has been his nickname ever since.

Hiei noticed a vial next to him with a liquid in it that had a slight green tint. A note beside it said _for your bath. _He smirked, Kurama was too much sometimes.

Kuwabara stirred beside him. "How's my jockey this morning?"

"Sore, and in need of a hot bath. I had a rough ride on my red stallion last night."

"Hope it wasn't too rough," Kuwabara replied with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"It wasn't." Hiei reassured him. "I loved it." He didn't want Kuwabara to know how sore he really was. "Now go run me a rally hot bath. And put this in there." He handed him the vial from Kurama.

Kuwabara dashed upstairs to run the bath. Hiei could take his time getting up the stairs and be spared the humiliation of having someone help him walk.

Upstairs in the bath, Kuwabara stripped down to his boxers and prepared to scrub his lover. But Hiei had other plans.

"Get in with me," he ordered. Kuwabara slipped out of his boxers and joined Hiei in the oversized tub. Hiei settled down in between his lover's legs and rested his head on his lover's chest.

"So," Hiei started. "Are you ready to claim your victory?"

Kuwabara thought for a few moments. "Well, Kurama did really well last night. The things he can do with those plants-"

"But you were better," Hiei insisted, cutting him off.

Kuwabara eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not just biased?"

"I am biased but I'm also right in this case," Hiei replied, nuzzling closer to his lover. A wide grin spread across Kuwabara's face.

Kurama awoke in the morning to Yusuke's big brown eyes staring down at him. "Yusuke," Kurama yawned, while stretching and sitting up. "You're up early."

"Yeah," he said, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Who do you think won the bet, Kurama?"

"I would have to say Kuwabara. He gave a stunning performance."

Yusuke thought. "You think so?"

"Yes, Yusuke. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You liked my performance better." Kurama finished his sentence better.

"Yeah," Yusuke admitted.

"Are you sure bias is not affecting your judgment?"

"Nope."

"No you're not sure or no bias?"

"Not sure. But even if it is I still won my side bet."

"You had a side wager with Hiei?"

"You had one with Kuwabara."

Kurama looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you fox. Did you win?"

"I'm afraid not." Kurama chuckled.

"Tough break, fox. What do you owe?"

"Whatever he desires," Kurama said with satisfaction.

The four gathered at the kitchen table like judges to debate a close battle; which indeed they were.

Yusuke started. "And the winner is…"

"Kurama," Kuwabara said.

"My vote is for Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Why did you pick me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, Kuwabara your performance as…Red Stallion was extraordinary."

Kuwabara blushed, and there was even a faint trace of pink on Hiei's cheeks.

"Yeah, but you and your plants and the way you folded Urameshi in half-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, fox," Yusuke said, playfully rubbing his back.

"Well detective, I guess it's up to us to break the tie. Why don't you join me on the porch?" Hiei strode out of the kitchen. Yusuke followed him.

After they left, Kurama turned to Kuwabara. "Well, I lost our side wager, Kuwabara, I guess I _owe you_." He fixed Kuwabara with an intense, seductive gaze and slid closer.

Kuwabara met his gaze with one of equal intensity. Soft gray eyes met emerald green. "I guess you do, Kurama. And I intend to collect."

On the porch, Hiei and Yusuke stood side by side, observing the October sun.

"So, detective," Hiei started. "We have two bets to decide on."

"Well, first for the main event," Yusuke said. "Hell, you won that. Kuwabara nearly broke your little ass in half."

Hiei barked a little short laugh. "Nearly," he admitted.

He hadn't noticed Yusuke coming up behind him until he felt his body heat on his back and his hard-on poking him. Strong hands began to massage his round little tush.

"But _I _won our bet. And rest assured little dragon, I intend to collect."

_**Well, there you have it! Have fun cleaning and mowing Kurama and Yusuke! But some bets remain unpaid; and the debtors must pay up!**_

**Thanks for all your support everyone! Don't worry, you will find out how Kurama and Hiei pay their debts! NG714**


	13. The Walk

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**Kuwabara (aka Red Stallion) is declared the winner of the official contest. However, Hiei and Kurama lost their side bets and their creditors are demanding payment.**

"Well, I don't know…" Kuwabara rubbed his chin. Yusuke and Kurama were doing their best to convince them to stay another two days. Hiei was in, but Kuwabara claimed he had to get back to work.

"I don't normally take this much time off," he said.

"Exactly. That damned office will run without you. You are not their slave."

"I know, but I promised to be back-"

"Well, call them and tell them you're staying a few more days. Or _I_ will make the call."

Yusuke and Kurama chuckled. They had been told the story of what happened the first (and last) time Hiei visited the office. (See _The Office_ for details)

"That's hardly necessary, Hiei," Kuwabara reassured him.

"Kuwabara, you must stay," Kurama spoke up. "If you don't, how will I pay off my debt?"

"Be right back." Kuwabara practically sprinted into the living room where the phone was located. Their cell phones would not get a signal in the secluded woods.

"Well, I see you haven't lost your powers of persuasion, fox," Hiei commented. "And you seem very anxious to pay up."

"Oh, don't you worry about the fox," Yusuke replied. "You should worry about your _own_ debt. I'd hate to have to _shake you down_ for the goods."

"Don't worry, I pay my debts, detective."

"I'm afraid I cannot accept _oral_ agreements. I will require proof."

"What kind of proof?"

Yusuke locked eyes with the little fire demon, and fixed such a look on him that Hiei was forced to turn away, his cheeks burning. He could feel his cock stiffening and his ass puckering in anticipation. He loved his Kazuma, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about the detective. His power, his dominance, and his assertiveness had intrigued him ever since his awakened his mazoku genes.

Kuwabara returned to the kitchen. "Well, they gave me the time off. I've got thirty days anyway."

"Thirty days?"

"Yes, he never takes his vacation days. In the whole time we've been together he's taken _one_ day off."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Yeah, I _needed_ that day, wouldn't you say?"

"Were you ill, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Not exactly…"

"No, fox. I just fucked him senseless is all."

"HIEI!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He had been blushing all weekend but nothing like the shade of crimson he was turning now.

"Calm down, Kuwabara. You look like a friggin lobster!" Yusuke teased.

"Shut up!"

"Perhaps you could use some fresh air. Kuwabara, would you like to take a walk with me?" Kurama spoke up innocently.

"Yeah, go see the _leaves _with Kurama," Yusuke urged.

"It's actually a nice view, Urameshi. The way they change colors-"

"Ugh! You're just as bad as the fox! Go on your little nature walk and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Kuwabara smirked and followed Kurama out of the kitchen.

On their walk, they admired the scenery of the fall foliage. Kurama seemed captivated as he gazed upon the mountains with their reds, golds, and oranges.

"Kurama?" They had stopped at a small clearing with a large tree behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kuwabara. It's just that I never get tired of this scenery. It's nothing like this in the makai. Did you say something?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know what makes 'em change colors."

"Oh. Well, the green pigment in the leaves is called chlorophyll. As the weather gets cold the chlorophyll breaks down, and the reds, yellows, and oranges are revealed."

"Do you know everything there is to know about plants?"

Kurama laughed. "No, but that is common knowledge."

"Well I was never interested in plants until I saw what you could do with 'em."

"Why thank you, Kuwabara. Would you like to see what else I can do with plants?" Once again, the fox was on the prowl, with a new prey on the menu.

Kuwabara gulped. "Well…I…uh…" Even as he stuttered, a green vine crept up his leg and snaked its way into his pants. Kuwabara gasped and stiffened as the vine tickled his jewels.

"Relax, Kuwabara," Kurama spoke in his calm, smooth voice; almost as if he had no licentious thoughts in his head-almost. Kurama's voice dripped with mystery and seduction; one of the things that both excited and intimidated Kuwabara was that you never knew what he was thinking. Hiei was very direct and easy to figure out by now, but you never knew with Kurama.

"So tell me Kuwabara," Kurama breathed in his ear. "What must I do to work off my debt?"

"As I recall," Kuwabara stroked his chin. "You promised to relive my dream, Kurama." He ran one of his fingers along Kurama smooth porcelain face.

Kurama stepped closer. He could feel Kuwabara's long cock against his, awakening his own member. "As I recall, the first thing I did was this," Kurama closed his lips around one of Kuwabara's large fingers. He swirled his tongue around his middle digit, sucking and caressing. Kuwabara gasped. It was even better in his dream.

"And then, I did this." Kurama captured Kuwabara's lips with his. His kiss started out light and gentle; before he slid his tongue across Kuwabara's mouth and teased his lips apart. Kuwabara had watched that tongue perform such magic all weekend and was eager to experience it for himself. As Kurama made love to his mouth with his tongue, he allowed himself to get lost in his fantasy. Before he knew it, he was kissing Kurama back with more urgency and desire. He wrapped his strong arms around the Kitsune's lithe body and ground his cock into Kurama's. This was enough to push the horny fox over the edge. He moaned, low and loud; and slid his hand into Kuwabara's pants to caress the object of his desire. Kuwabara's cock was rock hard, pulsating and moist with the pre-cum that was seeping out of the head. Kurama swirled his finger around the crown and licked it off, tasting Kuwabara's tangy essence.

Kuwabara was so enthralled with what Kurama was doing with his mouth that he didn't notice that Kurama was sliding down his pants. Kuwabara stepped out of his pants and snatched his shirt off. He noticed that Kurama was still fully dressed.

"Take off your clothes." Kurama, ever prepared, relieved himself of his linen pants and matching shirt in about twenty seconds.

As Kurama stroked Kuwabara's engorged member, he said smoothly "I think this is where our dreams merge. My mouth has been watering for this juicy dick since I first saw it Friday." He was already sinking to his knees.

Kuwabara sucked in his breath and let it out in a groan. "Show me."

Kurama attacked his cock, nearly swallowing it whole. He had his own member out in his hand, pleasuring himself. "Mmmmmmm" Kurama moaned, sending vibrations straight to Kuwabara's balls. "I've" (slurp) "been" (slurp) "waiting for this" (lick, slurp) "all weekend. Mmmmmmmmmm." Kurama could hardly contain his excitement. His hand moved faster and faster on his own aching cock.

"Uhhh, Kurama," Kuwabara groaned. "Lick my balls for me." Kurama rolled his tongue over the two magnificent jewels. Sucking on one, then the other, then taking them both into his mouth. He rolled the sensitive package around and around, squeezing them together and separating them with his tongue.

"Oh, Kurama, uhhhh," Kuwabara moaned, running his hands through Kurama's fiery tresses, something else he had been wanting to do this weekend. He felt something slightly cool dripping on his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down. Kurama was squeezing a red syrupy liquid out of a seed.

"What's that?"

"Taste it," Kurama encouraged.

Kuwabara ran his finger along the sticky, gooey concoction and tasted it.

"Mmmmm. Tastes like…"

"Cherries," Kurama finished for him. "Now whenever I think of cherries, I will think of your cock."

Kuwabara smirked. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely," Kurama replied. "And now I'm afraid that I've made a mess and will have to clean it up." With that he ran his long, pink tongue through the sticky, sweet mixture swallowing as he went along. He buried Kuwabara's entire length in his mouth and sucked with such force that Kuwabara knew he would come any second. Kurama inhaled his length even further, tickling the head with the back of this throat. He sped up the action with his hand, he wanted to come with Kuwabara, and then he wanted Kuwabara to bury his mule cock into his sweet ass.

"Oh, Kurama, oh, oh…mmm…it's even better than my dream!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Suck it Kurama, suck me off!"

Kurama bobbed his head up and down, applying pressure and moving his tongue in patterns that Kuwabara could not see or imagine. He knew he was close. Kurama speed up his hand, but couldn't find release.

"Oh, yeah, it's coming! OHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara let Kurama milk him of every drop of his creamy seed. It was then that he noticed that Kurama was stroking his cock furiously, desperate to get off.

"Stand up, Kurama."

Kurama did as asked.

Kuwabara took a small bottle of liquid satin out of his pocket. Kurama raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You had this the whole time?"

"Yep. Never know when you're gonna need it."

Kurama chuckled, wincing at the pain of his aching cock.

"Turn around." Kuwabara was already turning him around. "Let me take care of this for you." His baritone voice was warm and husky in Kurama's ear. Bending Kurama slightly forward, he wrapped his large hands, now slick with liquid satin around Kurama's cock and took a firm grip, stroking up and down at a moderate pace. Kurama was so caught up in pleasure that he was taken by surprise he felt Kuwabara's cock teasing his entrance.

"Oh, oh, Kuwabara, faster!" Kurama cried, anxious to have Kuwabara's manhood buried within the depths of his ass.

Kuwabara increased his speed. "What's the matter fox? Anxious? You want some of this cock?" Kuwabara teased.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kurama panted. "Oh, oh Kuwa- AHHHHH!" His white, hot jism shot out on the ground in front of him.

"Kuwabara take me! Fuck me hard, show me no mercy!" Kurama demanded with more force than Hiei ever did.

"If that's what you want, fox." Kuwabara shoved Kurama onto the ground, Kurama landed on all fours. He positioned himself behind him on the ground. "Be careful of what you ask for."

Kuwabara slammed into Kurama's ass, showing him no mercy, as requested. He groaned, low and guttural, like any animal satisfying his heat. Kurama whimpered and yelped as he dug his nails into the dirt.

"Oh…oh…huh, huh…Ku…wa…ba…ra! OH!" Kurama didn't know where the pain ended and the pleasure began, and he didn't care. Never before had he been taken by such a large, wide, member.

"Come on Kurama," Kuwabara grunted. "Take it like a MAN! This is what you wanted isn't it? This is what ya been droolin' for, huh? You like havin' all this man in ya'? Don't 'cha ?

"Oh, Kuwabara, YES, YES, YES!" he cried. Kurama's agile hips moved like lightening, meeting Kuwabara thrust for thrust. "Give it to me, Kuwabara! FUCK ME LIKE A MAN!"

That seemed to be the catalyst that Kuwabara needed to finally let loose. No inhibitions, no holds barred. He simply pounded Kurama's ass into oblivion, leaving the poor fox gasping for air and numb in the legs from trying to keep up. Kuwabara's firm hold on his hips was the only thing stopping him from collapsing into the ground. "What's the matter Kurama, you tired? Don't give out now fox, I'm almost there!"

Kurama didn't know how much longer he could hang on. Now he knew why Hiei didn't bottom much. Trying to keep up with this animal was far more of a workout then being on top. "Oh… oh… huh…Kuwabara," he rasped, his voice almost gone. Kuwabara tightened his vice-like grip on Kurama's waist and sped up his thrusting.

"Kurama, Kurama, oh fuck, I'm…geez…MMMMMMMMM…..SHIT!" he yelled as his seed landed everywhere; the ground, Kurama, himself. Kuwabara sat back and leaned against the tree, panting furiously. He had never been so tired after sex before.

"Kurama," he gasped, desperately trying to catch his breath. "You OK?"

"Uh, actually no," he answered honestly. He had never been so tired, so sore, or so _satisfied_ after sex. He went to move and waves of pleasure and pain shot out of his ass, and he noticed where his hips were bruised from being gripped so hard. So much for his theory on Kuwabara not being an assertive seme. This man had the body, the cock, and the sexual prowess of an Adonis.

"Oh, man I'm so sor-"

Kurama shushed him with a finger to the lips. "Kuwabara, no one has _ever_ fucked me like that before. You are a very talented lover."

Kuwabara wasn't used to so much praise. "T-thank you." He was blushing again.

"You're welcome." Kurama stood up, ignoring the sharp pain that gripped his ass after being handled so roughly. "Have I been released from my debt?"

"Not quite." Kuwabara grinned.

"Oh? What more must I do?"

"One more kiss." Kuwabara had never been kissed like that and wanted to burn it into his memory.

**Now wasn't that hot? One debt collected, one to go! Next time, find out exactly **_**what**_** Yusuke and Hiei are doing back at **_**The Cabin**_**!**

**This is all my loyal readers (one particular **_**student**_** in particular) who demanded that I continue this. I hate leaving a work unfinished so expect to see the next chappie soon! **

**Review for me! Love Ya!**

**NG714 **


	14. Security Deposit

**Warning! Rough language, S&M, yaoi, lemon, smut, slash, whatever you want to call it!**

**Last time in **_**The Cabin**_

**Kuwabara and Kurama go for a walk in the woods to see the leaves. However, Kuwabara demands payment of his debt. Kurama obliges, reliving his dream by giving him spectacular head. Kuwabara takes Kurama for a ride on the Red Stallion, and Kurama did pretty good for his first time. BUT…what's going on back at the house?**

As Kurama and Kuwabara left for their 'nature' walk Hiei trailed into the living room, looking out of the window. Yusuke came up behind him.

"Don't worry little dragon, Kurama won't break him," he assured Hiei.

"You should be worried about Kazuma breaking him."

"And you should be worried about _me_ breaking _you_. I ain't as nice as Kuwabara. Now get upstairs and get that paddle boy, NOW!" He barked as he swatted Hiei on his rear.

Hiei jumped to obey. Something about the sound of the detective's voice just…did stuff to him. He was back in a flash. Yusuke was out of the room.

Yusuke returned with a bag. Hiei heard the clinking of metal in the bag. "Oh, back so soon? Good boy, but you're still gonna get it."

Hiei swallowed hard. He was trembling with desire. Yusuke took notice.

"What's the matter dragon? You scared?"

"No, detective."

"You should be. I'll just have to change that." He shoved Hiei roughly down on the couch, ripping off his shirt. "Take those pants off," he commanded.

Hiei slid his pants off of his waist, revealing that he was wearing no underwear under his black pants. There it was, his round little tush, which had become the object of Yusuke's desire this weekend. Yusuke cupped one cheek in each hand and squeezed. "You have the cutest little ass, Hiei. I've wanted to play with it all weekend. You want me to don't you?"

Hiei's ass was always his weak point. "Huhhh, y-yes…" he stuttered, lost in desire.

"However, I don't play nice. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now bend over."

Hiei bent over, his arms gripping the top of the couch. He felt Yusuke's warm breath on his rear, which was now twitching with desire. "Looks like your ass is ready for a pounding," Yusuke commented, right before he sank his teeth into one of Hiei's cheeks.

"Oh!" Hiei cried. His cock was rock hard, dripping with pre-cum and begging to be relieved of its misery. But Yusuke was the master, and that was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

"I'm not even close to done," Yusuke growled in Hiei's ear. "We'll see how tender that ass of yours is. You ready?"

"Bring it, detective."

"A cocky one, eh?" SMACK! Yusuke brought the paddle down hard.

Hiei managed to stifle the yelp before it escaped his lips. His tender cheeks tingled for a moment but he recovered quickly.

"Not enough for you, tough guy?" SMACK!

Hiei didn't even flinch.

"Oh yeah, this will be fun, beating you into submission. Kurama can go for almost an hour. I wonder how long you'll make it. Ten minutes at the most," Yusuke jeered.

"FUCK YOU!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "What was that little man?" SMACK!

"You heard me," Hiei said through gritted teeth. "I said FUCK YOU!" Hiei was so excited now that he wanted more…he NEEDED more punishment.

"Oh yeah, you need to be disciplined. I hope you can take it as much as you dish it."

"Why don't you stop talking and find out?" Hiei demanded, desperate for more attention.

SMACK! "OK bitch, you asked for it!" A small whimper of pleasure escaped his lips. The sting on his ass was far worse than that of the paddle. Wait, was that was his…hand?

Yusuke grabbed Hiei's ass and squeezed hard. "You liked my hand smacking your ass didn't you? I know you did."

Hiei clamped his mouth shut and gave no reply.

SMACK! "Answer me bitch! You like my hand on that ass don't you?"SMACK!

"YES! OH YES! MORE, DETECTIVE. MORE!"

SMACK!

"AHHHHH!"

"Whassa matter dragon, did that hurt?" He grabbed his cheeks and squeezed hard. Hiei sucked in his breath.

"Ah, arrogant again? I'll fix you boy."

Yusuke tied a leather blindfold on Hiei's face. "You're gonna get it now, boy!"

Hiei heard the clink of metal, and a rough pinch as Yusuke applied nipple clamps to his perky buds. But the nipple clamps had a cock ring attached on a chain. Hiei felt the metal cock ring slide down his bulging cock and encircle his balls.

"One more thing," Yusuke said. Hiei felt the cool metal of the handcuffs encircle his wrists.

"OK, let's get this party started!" Yusuke exclaimed. CRACK! Hiei felt the sting of a leather riding crop on his ass. "So you like horses eh? Well today _I'm _the jockey! Jack yourself off boy!"

"But detective…" he started to protest. He knew he wouldn't be able to find release with this cock ring on, it would only serve to aggravate him more.

CRACK! "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? DID I ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO BITCH! NOW APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR SMART ASS MOUTH!" CRACK!

"I-I'm sorry," Hiei managed in a soft voice.

"Now do as I said, bitch! You will obey me!" CRACK!

Hiei grabbed his aching cock and obeyed, stroking it up and down, trying to offer some relief. It was in vain, he growled in frustration.

"Awwww, can't get off, can you? That's too bad. I sure plan to." Hiei felt a hard, slick cock rubbing at his entrance. He thrust his hips back, desperate to get off. This was not acceptable.

CRACK! "Stay still! I will fuck you when I get ready!" He reached around to rub Hiei's aching nipples. A soft moan of pleasure and pain intermingled escaped Hiei's lips before he could stop it.

"You like pain, don't you?"

"Mmmmmmm…."

Yusuke tightened the nipple clamps.

"Ohhh!" Hiei exclaimed, the pain sending fresh waves of euphoria through his body.

CRACK! CRACK! "You're a horny little bitch, aren't you? I know you are, aren't you?" CRACK!

"Yes!" Hiei's ass was on fire, cherry red with welts from the riding crop. It only served to fuel Yusuke's libido. "Fuck me Yusuke! My ass is waiting for you! I know you want it," Hiei taunted, desperate to have the steel rod of the Mazoku buried deep within him. He bent over the couch and stuck his ass up, waving it in Yusuke's face.

SMACK! The sting from Yusuke's hand set his whole body on fire. He felt a massive spike in Yusuke's ki which nearly knocked him over and could only mean one thing. "You want to be fucked huh? I'll fuck you, you teasing little bitch!" Yusuke untied the blindfold and Hiei's suspicion was confirmed. Yusuke was in full mazoku form, body tattoos, long hair and all. Hiei's body quaked with both desire and trepidation at once. Yusuke unlocked the handcuffs and ripped the nipple clamps and cock ring off in one move, caring nothing about the yelp it produced from the poor dragon.

"You like what you see huh? Bow before the mazoku, bitch!"

Without even thinking, Hiei dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Yusuke's tattooed face.

"That's better. Lick my cock, bitch."

Hiei opened his mouth to welcome the throbbing member, licking and sucking. "You better get it good and wet, 'cause you ain't getting no lube."

A bit nervous, Hiei worked to coat Yusuke's cock with as much saliva as possible. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's hair and pulled tight. "Alright that's enough bitch. Turn around and bend over."

Hiei turned around and bent over the couch and spread his legs wide, his pink puckering entrance driving Yusuke mad. He slammed into the poor demon with all his might, causing Hiei to cry out in agony. Yusuke didn't care, he pounded Hiei's ass without mercy, using his demon strength to go deeper and deeper.

"Ah, ah, oh, oh, huh, huh…..ooooohhhh, ahhhh" Hiei was whimpering.

"What's wrong, bitch? Can't take it? You want me to stop?" Yusuke panted, slowing down.

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"Hiei wailed.

"That's a good boy. Take it like the nasty bitch that you are!" Yusuke thrusted harder and harder, the force behind his thrusts releasing energy that traveled throughout the room, knocking over lamps and causing the pictures on the wall to fall, crashing to the floor.

"You like that don't you bitch? I'ma tear your little ass up!" Yusuke thrust even harder, speeding up because he knew he was close to coming. Hiei had been stroking his neglected erection and reached climax before him.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK! DETECTIVE!" Hiei screamed, his seed spilling out of his cock, causing his ass to clench tight around the mazoku's dick.

"THAT'S IT BITCH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Yusuke roared as he released into and on top of his borrowed lover. They both collapsed, causing the couch to fall back and take the two spent demons with it.

"So detective," Hiei panted, gasping for breath. "Is my debt cleared?"

"Yeah," Yusuke managed to mutter before he passed out.

Hiei drifted into unconsciousness as well.

Kurama and Kuwabara headed back to the cabin, the sun was setting and they didn't have flashlights with them and it was dark up here in the mountains at night, which made Kuwabara nervous.

"Don't want a bear to come after me," he muttered.

"Oh come now Kuwabara. A big strong _man_ like you afraid of a bear?"

"Well you never know!" Kuwabara exclaimed indignantly.

Kurama laughed. "I wonder if we are coming back to soon." They had felt Yusuke's massive spike in energy a while back. "He must really be enjoying himself," Kurama chuckled. "He usually doesn't bring that form out during sex."

"Hope shorty can handle it," Kuwabara commented.

"If he can handle the _Red Stallion_ he can handle Yusuke," Kurama assured him.

Kuwabara blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Wonder if they're done yet."

"I'm not sure. I would hate to interrupt Yusuke while he's collecting his payment."

"_THAT'S IT BITCH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" _

They stopped in their tracks. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, Kurama suppressed a smile. Yusuke's mazoku energy disappeared.

"They are now," Kuwabara said, finally deeming it safe to enter the premises.

They weren't prepared for the scene that awaited them. Yusuke and Hiei laying on the floor under the toppled over couch, lamps and pictures broken and on the floor. Handcuffs, whips, and chains scattered around the room.

Kurama sighed. "I guess there goes our security deposit."

_**Later, after Yusuke had a nap and the three of them cleaned up the living room (Hiei was unavailable)**_

Kurama and Yusuke lay in bed, reflecting over the weekend's activities.

"Well, fox I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed. "Though your jealous tantrum nearly spoiled months of planning."

"Yeah I know," Yusuke agreed. "Shit. I ain't looking forward to cleaning their house and washing their damn car though. You got the easy job with the grass."

"I say it was worth it though, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I guess. Can't wait to see what happens next time they come with us. We need to work out a plan, fox. I ain't losing to them jokers twice in a row."

"Agreed."

**So, was Hiei totally pwned or what? Still trash talking to the end though! And this was Kurama's plan all along? Sneaky, Sneaky Fox!**

**Look, I'm officially ending this saga now. This was my firstborn though, my pride and joy, my crown jewel. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed for me! Shout out to my co-author **_**Time On My Hands**_**. She really helped me get the juices flowing in this chapter.**

**Loves ya!**

**NG714**

**Be sure to check out my stories **_**The Courtship **_**and my ambitious project **_**It's complicated!**_


End file.
